Eмpezar de cero deѕpυéѕ de υna gυerra
by Karin Mathews
Summary: SPOILERS ¿Qué es morir si no sentirse recuerdo olvidado? ¿Que es morir si no dejar cinco metros bajo tierra el tiempo perdido? ¿Y acaso no es morir romperse el alma y no saber dónde cayeron los pedazos?
1. Chapter I

**ACLARACION: Harry Potter® y los demás personajes de esta maravillosa historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de WB. **

**- ****Funeral -**

**Lady Gray**

O (Introducción a Divina soledad)

_Esa noche vi a la muerte vestida de negro  
No vi ángeles ni demonios,  
solo su entierro,  
Sombras de luto  
y ríos de lágrimas corriendo hacia el mar  
No hubo día, solo lluvia  
EL amanecer durmió bajo el pesar  
La tristeza reinó durante el transcurso del tiempo  
Y éste se hizo eterno...  
La pena invadió la tierra y países enteros cayeron bajo sus pies.  
Luego vino el silencio, nada más, los muertos no hablan.  
Su pálido y bello rostro, dormiría en un cajón  
Quizás los siglos lo despierten, quizás no.  
Fui testigo del adiós, escuché las nueve campanadas  
Llegó el momento y todo acabó  
No le dieron una segunda vuelta a su reloj  
Todo ahí se detuvo y se congeló.  
De piedra gris todo se tornó.  
Aquella fue la fiesta del vacío  
Una foto quedaría para el recuerdo  
Unas flores marchitas para su suelo  
Una lápida fría para la eternidad...  
Esa noche vi a la muerte vestida de negro,  
No vi ángeles ni demonios,  
Solo su entierro. _

**– Capítulo 1 – **

**Ted Tonks **

-Mirémonos los unos a los otros y no pensemos en lo que no hicimos, pensemos en lo mucho que podemos hacer. Hagamos que estos valientes héroes no hayan muerto en vano, recordémoslos, y no coloquemos simples rosas sobre sus tumbas, las rosas se marchitan, las promesas sinceras permanecen...

Las nubes negras amenazaban con cubrir el cielo por completo. Sin duda, ese era el día más triste y oscuro para muchos de los presentes que estaban presenciando uno de los funerales más masivos que Hogwarts y el mundo entero vería jamás.

Un muchacho de estatura media, cuyo aspecto era más sombrío que su negra túnica, parecía no escuchar las palabras de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sus ojos extremadamente verdes amenazaban con dejar salir gruesas lágrimas, y su pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente era, sin duda alguna, el consuelo de muchas personas que estaban ahí despidiendo a sus seres queridos…

Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" se había convertido en una leyenda, en un héroe para todos los que anhelaban un mundo en paz. Él representaba la inocencia, la esperanza y la luz, en un mundo que parecía estar cubierto por las sombras.

Si hubiese existido un momento en el que Harry hubiese querido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, sin duda, era ese momento ¿Cómo podía seguir existiendo¿Cómo podía seguir de pie cuando los cadáveres de Remus, Tonks, Fred y tantos otros estaban al frente de él?

Miraba a su costado. La señora Weasley lloraba silenciosamente a los pies del ataúd de su hijo. George, quién tenía la mirada perdida, era reconfortado por Charlie y Percy. El señor Weasley abrazaba a su mujer y a Ginny. Fleur tenía cogida la mano de su agotado marido entre las suyas. Ron tenía la mirada fija en el ataúd de su hermano, Hermione de vez en cuando lloraba silenciosamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, pero Ron parecía no tener fuerzas para responderle el gesto. Harry jamás había visto a la familia Weasley tan triste, no sabía que hacer, como actuar. Si hubiese sabido antes que tenía que entregarse a Voldemort, tal vez ni Fred, ni Tonks, ni Lupin, ni tantos otros estarían ahí… así.

Lentamente los ataúdes fueron cubiertos por la tierra, los sollozos eran más audibles que nunca. Harry miraba con el estómago hecho un nudo como George se convulsionaba por la emoción. Notó como Ron se separaba de Hermione rápidamente y lo abrazaba, intentando desesperadamente reconfortarlo.

Harry no pudo soportar ver esa escena, la familia que significaba tanto para él estaba sufriendo un terrible pérdida, y el no sabía que hacer para aliviar ese dolor. Dirigió la mirada hacia otro punto, tratando de controlar el ardor en sus ojos.

-Harry…

Ginny le tomó suavemente la mano y lo miró. Harry apreció ese gesto y lo devolvió en seguida. Seguramente ella no tenía idea lo mucho que reconfortaba a Harry el solo tenerla cerca. Quería abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que le hacía falta, lo mucho que la necesitaba, no podía esperar más, estaba desesperado, locamente desesperado, quería sentir, pero a la vez no. Quería llorar, gritar, correr lejos de ahí, pero la suave presión que la pelirroja ejercía sobre su mano, bastaba para que se quedara ahí, al frente de ella, observándola…

-No puedo creer que todo haya acabado al fin- Dijo ella.

-Ni yo

-Me pregunto donde estará Fred ahora- Sonrió ella a pesar de que una lágrima corría por su mejilla- Cuando murió tío Billius, recuerdo que Fred me dijo que seguramente se iría a un lugar donde tendría fiesta cada día, donde nadie le criticara por emborracharse o…- sollozó fuertemente y Harry no pudo evitar abrazarla- Me gustaría pensar que Fred está en un lugar tan alegre como él- Dijo al fin con la voz apagada

-Lo estará

Se sentía tan bien estar abrazado a ella, que quiso estar así por siempre, no quería separarse, ella era su consuelo, su único consuelo.

-Harry…

Hermione se le acercó lentamente

-¿Cómo está Ron?- Preguntó él alejándose de Ginny suavemente.

-No lo se, no dice ninguna palabra… Está con George… Está muy afectado ¡Tu sabes cuánto se querían esos dos!- dijo mirando la tumba de Fred- siempre estaban juntos y…- Hermione se calló rápidamente, ella tampoco podía hacerse la idea que Fred no estaría nunca más entre ellos.

-Voy con mamá- Anunció Ginny mientras se alejaba de ellos, no sin antes rozar sus dedos con los de Harry por última vez.

-Lo siento- Dijo Hermione observando cuando Ginny ya estaba lejos- Lamento haber interrumpido

-No te preocupes- La tranquilizó Harry, aunque reconocía que le hubiese gustado un poco de más tiempo a solas con la pelirroja.

-Al fin todo acabó ¿No?

-Si… aunque no del mejor modo- Reconoció mientras miraba las tumbas de Tonks y Lupin

-No puedo creer que muchos de nuestros amigos no estén.

-Tampoco yo.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación con la que Hermione no tardó en acabar

-Harry, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

-…No te entiendo, Hermione ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó agotado. Era increíble que la guerra hubiese acabado con todo lo malo, excepto con la sobreprotección que Hermione tenía sobre él, lo cuál era una lástima.

-Digo que ahora muchas personas que lucharon en contra tuyo en Hogwarts no se conformarán con haber perdido así sin más. Aunque ya Voldemort no esté, ellos seguirán buscándote. Los ideales de los sangres puras deben seguir tan vigentes en sus cabezas que…

-Sé en lo que estás pensando, Hermione, pero ya no podemos estar obsesionados con ellos, nosotros vencimos… Voldemort ya no existe, no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer- Dijo recordando a los Malfoy, que suplicaron piedad diciendo que habían ayudado a Harry a ganar la guerra cuando el nuevo ministerio fue a por ellos.

-Harry…

-Ya basta Hermione, por favor- Suplicó.

-Al menos prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Si te hace feliz… Está bien.

La chica lo miró no muy convencida, pero igualmente asintió. Harry iba a regresar con los Weasleys cuando Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo fuertemente

-Harry, mira…

Harry posó su mirada en el lugar que Hermione le señalaba, y divisó a Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, que estaba al frente de la tumba de su hija con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que supuso, que debía ser el pequeño Ted. Harry, instintivamente caminó hacia ella.

El olor a tierra mojada y a flores marchitas llegó a Harry tan abruptamente que quiso salir de ahí inmediatamente. Ese era el olor a cementerio que le recordaba mucho al día en que Voldemort regresó, el día en que Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por colagusano… parecía como su hubiesen pasado años desde ese acontecimiento ¡Se sentía tan viejo! Parecía increíble que tan solo tuviera casi 18 años…

-Harry Potter- Andrómeda les sonrió tristemente a él y a Hermione, sus ojos grandes y amables estaban hinchados, casi sin vida. Harry lo entendió perfectamente: Ted, Tonks y Remus… No quiso preguntar como estaba, no quería preguntar nada, pues todo sonaría absurdo. Entendía perfectamente como ella se sentía, como también entendía a cada persona que estaba en el cementerio despidiendo a sus seres queridos.

-Yo…- Balbuceó Harry

-¿Quieres conocer a tu ahijado?- Preguntó la señora Tonks dedicándole una sonrisa que intentaba ser más alegre que la otra.

Harry solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza mientras la señora Tonks le pasaba el pequeño bulto

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza- le susurró Hermione

El chico sintió un pequeño peso sobre sus brazos, una carita pálida y redonda apareció entre las mantas, mientras un pequeño bebé se desperezaba y observaba a Harry fijamente.

Padrino e ahijado se miraron durante largo rato hasta que Ted empezó a mover sus brazos en dirección a él. Esto conmovió al chico, jamás había visto un ser tan pequeño, nunca pensó en que algo tan diminuto podría reconfortarlo. Una punzada le atravesó el estómago cuando recordó que los padres de ese pequeño yacían al frente de ellos sepultados, Ted nunca los conocería. Remus no podría ver a su hijo crecer.

Jamás olvidaría aquella noche cuando estaban en la casa de Bill tratando de buscar soluciones, cuando llegó su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras loco de alegría.

_"Lupin cayó sobre el umbral. Estaba pálido, abrigado con una capa de viaje, su pelo grisáceo azotado por el viento. Se enderezó, miró alrededor del cuarto, asegurándose de quien estaba allí, luego gritó fuerte, -¡Es un niño¡Lo hemos llamado Ted, por el padre de Dora!- _

_Hermione chilló. _

_-¿Qué…? Tonks... ¿Tonks tuvo el bebé?- _

_-Si, si¡tuvo el bebé!- gritó Lupin. Todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron de placer y suspiros de alivio: Hermione y Fleur chillaron, -¡Felicidades!- y Ron dijo, - ¡Dios, un bebé! - como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso antes. _

_-Si... si... un niño,- dijo Lupin otra vez, que parecía aturdido por su propia felicidad. Caminó a zancadas alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a Harry; la escena en el sótano en Grimmauld parecía no haber sucedido nunca. _

_-¿Serás su padrino?- dijo mientras miraba a Harry. _

_-Y... ¿yo?- tartamudeó Harry. _

_-Tu, si, claro... Dora esta de acuerdo, quién mejor... _

_-Yo... si... Dios... _

_Harry se sintió abrumado, atónito, encantado; Bill se apuraba buscando el vino, y Fleur persuadía a Lupin para unírseles a tomar un trago" _

Harry sonrió al recordar esa escena, tal vez se lo diría al pequeño Ted cuando este creciera.

-Hola, Ted- Susurró acercando al bebé a su rostro para observarlo mejor. Había heredado la matamorfología de Tonks, pero sin duda el pequeño era muy parecido a su padre, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca… sin lugar a dudas era el vivo retrato de Lupin, a excepción del cabello, que era apenas una pequeña pelusa de un color amarillo brillante.

-Es hermoso…- susurró una ahogada voz a sus espaldas, que reconoció como la de la señora Weasley- Sin duda, se parece a Remus ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Harry se lo pasó sin dudar mientras la señora Weasley sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas y empezaba a hablarle al pequeño que soltó un bostezo apretando su pequeña mano sobre las mantas. Hermione, que también parecía muy emocionada con el bebé, le tomó el brazo a Harry. Éste notó que la muchacha miraba a la señora Weasley insistentemente, como si quisiera pedirle algo o… preguntarle algo muy incómodo.

-¿Cómo está Ron?- Soltó al fin algo sonrojada- ¿Está bien? Ha… ¿Ha hablado con usted?

-Si, querida. Está con George y con Lee Jordan…el… el…- Y rompió a llorar nuevamente. La señora Tonks tomó a Ted antes de que la señora Weasley se convulsionara de tal forma que dejara caer al bebé. Hermione abrazó a la mujer tristemente mientras le pasaba un pañuelo blanco.

-Lo siento…- Hipó- Es tan difícil para una madre sepultar a su hijo… una siempre espera que sean los hijos quienes sepulten a una madre pero… ¡Jamás me perdonaré el haberle exigido a Fred terminar la escuela o… compararlo con Bill, Charlie y Percy!… Yo…

-A Fred no le importaba eso en absoluto, señora Weasley- la consoló Harry quién miraba a Andrómeda dejar caer unas lágrimas, ella también había perdido a su hija…- Con George siempre se tomaban esas cosas con Humor.

-A demás, mientras más le llamaran la atención, más halagado se sentía, para él era como haber ganado la insignia de prefecto o… el premio anual- le siguió Hermione sonriéndole cariñosamente- Aunque ganar el premio anual o la insignia de prefecto hubiese sido una humillación para él…- Añadió resignada- Jamás olvidaré como abandonó junto con George la escuela ¿Recuerdas Harry como le hicieron la vida imposible a Umbridge en nuestro quinto año?... Ellos son una leyenda…no habrá niño que no recuerde a la dupla Weasley- sonrió tristemente

- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?- Preguntó Harry, pues no lo había visto ni al él ni a su hermano en todo el funeral.

-Está en otro lugar con algunos profesores- Respondió Hermione temblando un poco- fueron a incinerar el cadáver de… Voldemort antes de que los mortífagos lo tomen y hagan quizá que cosa con el.

Harry asintió pesadamente, sabía perfectamente que Hagrid hubiese querido mil veces estar con ellos, despidiendo a sus amigos, que incinerando a Voldemort.

-Hay que programar el bautizo de Ted- Dijo la Señora Tonks, al parecer quería hablar de algo no tan desagradable como la incineración de Voldemort, y para ser verdad, él también.

-Por supuesto- Dijo la señora Weasley un poco más animada- Te ayudaré en lo que sea, Harry, querido…

Harry se lo agradecía bastante ya que al único bautizo de magos al que había asistido era el suyo y no se acordaba de nada…

-Bueno, entonces… estaremos en contacto, Harry- Dijo la señora Tonks mientras se despedía de ellos con una sonrisa.

Harry le hizo un saludo con la mano y la vio marcharse con el pequeño Ted en brazos. Hubiese querido estar mas tiempo con su ahijado, pero no se atrevió pedirle a Andrómeda que le permitiera quedarse con el niño esa noche. Pensó en Sirius Black, tal vez si él hubiese estado en sus zapatos hubiera intentando quedarse con su ahijado y le hubiera pedido a quién sea la autorización para hacerlo, pero su caso era diferente… Andrómeda no era Petunia Dursley, Ted no era un niño marcado por una maldición, y él, no era Sirius Black.

-Vamos- Le llamó Hermione mientras seguía a la señora Weasley- ¿Ocurre algo malo? De pronto te quedaste sin hablar…- Le preguntó preocupada.

-Nada…Yo…

-Ted estará bien- Lo tranquilizó apretándole el brazo suavemente mientras se encaminaban hacia donde estaba el resto de los Weasleys- No te preocupes por él.

-¡No me preocupo por él!- se apresuró a decir Harry- Digo, me preocupo por él, es obvio, pero sé que estará bien. Solo pensaba que la infancia de Ted sería algo más alegre de lo que la mía fue. De hecho, me esforzaré para que así sea…

-Y cuentas con todos nosotros para ello- Sonrió Hermione separándose de él- … Y para lo que sea- terminó

-Lo se- Murmuró Harry mientras miraba el triste cielo que poco a poco iba deshaciéndose de las nubes grises, dando paso a pequeños rayos de sol que parecían anunciar el comienzo de una nueva vida… sin Voldemort.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!! **

**¿Cómo están? Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribo una historia de Harry Potter, por lo que no espero que me recuerden (Considerando que esas historias las eliminé de **

**Espero que les guste el comienzo de mi Fanfiction. Como verán es tan solo mi punto de vista de cómo pudieron haber pasado las cosas, obviamente basado un poco en las aclaraciones de Mrs. Rowling **

**Estoy tratando de hacer un buen trabajo. Espero recibir cualquier cosa: Reclamos, sugerencias, tomates, lechugas, huevos podridos… ¡¡¡¡Excepto virus!!!! Por medio de un Review **

**Como verán, esta historia tiene Spoilers así que si no han terminado The deathly Hallows, les recomiendo no seguir leyendo hasta que terminen el libro, que está bastante bueno **

**Para terminar les dejo con una canción de Avril Lavigne que me sirvió mucho para escribir este capítulo. **

**Muchos besos **

**♥****Karin Mathews ****♥**


	2. Chapter II

**ACLARACION: Harry Potter® y los demás personajes de esta maravillosa historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de WB. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Al final **

**- Salmo 50:8;50:9 -**

_No te acuso por tus sacrificios:  
¡tus holocaustos están siempre en mi presencia!  
Pero yo no necesito los novillos de tu casa  
ni los cabritos de tus corrales._

– **Capítulo 2 –**

**El adiós del retrato de la señora Black**

Dorados rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las blancas cortinas de un espacioso dormitorio perteneciente al número doce de Grimmauld Place, despertando así a un muchacho alto y delgado, de brillantes ojos verdes que reflejaban inconscientemente el cansancio y el júbilo propio de haber al fin acabado con una guerra que parecía ser interminable.

Eran incontables las veces en las que Harry Potter, llamado por muchos como "El niño que vivió" se despertaba en medio de la noche para cerciorarse de que ya no existía ningún "Lord Voldemort" que interfería en la libertad y felicidad de dos mundos: mágico y muggle. Ya todo estaba terminado, todo había acabado, y el era libre, libre de manejar su vida, libre de escoger su propio camino… su propio destino

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso¿Cuántas veces había anhelado iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts tranquilo, en paz…sin preocuparse de un Voldemort, de mortífagos tratando de acabar con su vida?

Un audible _crack _se escuchó de lleno en la habitación, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

.-Buenos días, Amo Harry

A pesar de su vista fatal, Harry pudo reconocer perfectamente a un ser diminuto, que bien podía llegar a medir la mitad del tamaño de un humano, cuya piel colgaba de él en pliegues, el cabello canoso y suave le brotaba abundantemente de sus orejas similares a las de un murciélago

.-Kreacher se estaba preguntando si el amo Harry ya había despertado de su sueño, señor

.-Buenos días, Kreacher. Si, al parecer ya desperté- respondió mientras alcanzaba sus gafas y se las colocaba.

.-Entonces Kreacher puede preguntar si al Amo Harry le gustaría desayunar, señor.

.- ¡Oh! Gracias, Kreacher, estaré listo en un minuto o dos.

Kreacher hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció, dejando solo a Harry en aquel elegante dormitorio, cuyas paredes color seda gris estaban empapeladas de fotos de motos muggle, y también de varios carteles de chicas muggle en bikini. Harry había intentado una y otra vez deshacerse de esos singulares carteles, pero el encantamiento de Adherencia permanente con el que Sirius había encantado las paredes del dormitorio había sido muy eficaz. La fotografía donde aparecían su padre, su padrino, Remus y colagusano era lo único que quería pegado a la muralla, junto con las fotos de motos muggle, no supo desde cuando, pero el también empezó a desarrollar un inexplicable gusto por las motos. Desde que había llegado a Grimmauld Place, no hacía otra cosa que montar la motocicleta voladora que Sirius le dejó, y que el señor Weasley muy gentilmente había rescatado y arreglado para él.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros azules y una jersey negro que estaban sobre su cama cuyas sabanas blancas ya estaban lisas nuevamente. Bajó las pulcras escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde un gran plato de avena lo estaba esperando sobre la meza.

.-El desayuno está listo, Amo Harry- dijo Kreacher mientras le alcanzaba "El profeta"

Abrió el periódico, y una fotografía de un hombre calvo y de hombros anchos que saludaba alegremente a otro hombre pelirrojo que reconoció como el señor Weasley acaparó toda su atención; junto a eso, un titular decía así:

**KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT, NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA**

_Hoy, a las 8:30 AM al fin hubo humo blanco en las puertas del ministerio, dando a conocer el nombre de quién llevará el liderazgo de nuestra comunidad mágica: Kingsley Shacklebolt, un hombre modesto, que siguió creyendo ciegamente en el niño que vivió, cuando ya las esperanzas puestas en él empezaban a desvanecerse._

"_Hoy es el día en que nuestra nueva comunidad mágica revivirá de sus cenizas, el día en que la inocencia, la paz y la unidad dejarán de lado a la corrupción que cegó a nuestra entidad"_

_Kingsley en su discurso también se refirió a los familiares de las víctimas caídas en la última guerra contra quién- ustedes- ya - saben _

"_Mi compromiso con ustedes es tratar de hacer una comunidad mejor, una comunidad que agradece el sacrificio de sus hijos e hijas, nietas y nietos, padres, amigos... Una comunidad que se compromete a ser cada día mejor. Las flores sobre las tumbas de nuestros héroes caídos no son suficiente si no está el compromiso de por medio de querer hacer de esta sociedad algo mejor"_

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el reportaje que seguía y seguía, nombrándolo a él en incontables ocasiones. Pareciera que todo estaba al fin en orden, todo estaba tan en paz, en perfecta armonía, que temía que todo fuera un hermoso sueño y en cualquier minuto tendría que despertar y encontrarse con una desagradable realidad. Dobló el periódico, lo posó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a servirse su avena mientras Kreacher chasqueaba los dedos y algunos trastos sucios se lavaban solos para después agruparse en unos muebles ya secos que abrían sus puertas para que se acomodaran y se guardaran. Harry se impresionaba cada día de lo eficaz y atento que podía llegar a ser el Kreacher, gracias a él, su estadía en Grimmauld Place era muy placentera, casi tanto como lo había sido en Hogwarts, independiente de las batallas que había llevado a cabo en aquel lugar.

Consultó la hora en su viejo reloj de oro que había pertenecido a Fabián Prewetts, el hermano de la señora Weasley, y que ésta le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete hace casi un año atrás. Eran casi las 10 y media, suponía que dentro de poco Ron se aparecería en Grimmauld place, pues en eso habían quedado la última vez que hablaron por chimenea.

Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes agradecer a Kreacher por su desayuno, y salió de la cocina.

Un aleteo se hizo escuchar en el salón, y Harry caminó rápidamente encontrándose con un hermoso búho apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, que le extendió su pata enseñando un trozo de pergamino. Harry se acercó a él y retiró la correspondencia para después entregarle un galeón al animal que se marchó volando altivamente.

Harry se sentó en un mullido sillón y desenrolló el trozo de pergamino con mucha curiosidad. Inmediatamente reconoció la prolija caligrafía de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. La madre de Ron me escribió y me comentó que ya estaban preparando el bautizo de Ted. Supongo que todo estará marchando bien, pues confío plenamente en la supervisión de la Señora Weasley ya que el matrimonio de Bill Y Fleur fue francamente maravilloso._

_Estoy con mis padres en Londres, hospedada en el Caldero Chorreante ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerlos de nuevo a mi lado! Gracias a Dios no sospechan de nada, tampoco quiero decirles, pero temo que se enterarán tarde o temprano. De todas maneras, no estoy en condiciones de dar explicaciones, supongo que no entenderían mi actitud…_

_¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nueva vida en Grimmauld Place? Ginny me ha dicho que Ron te ha ido a visitar muy a menudo… supongo que lo consolará estar contigo después de lo de la muerte de Fred._

_Espero verte pronto en Hogwarts. Dale mis recuerdos a Ron si lo ves_

_Besos de_

_Hermione._

_PS: Supongo que ya sabes lo de Kingsley Shacklebolt ¡Estuve en la mañana al frente del ministerio de magia esperando el resultado del conteo de los votos¡No sabes lo emocionante que fue cuando lo nombraron como muevo ministro de Magia!_

Si antes las cartas de Hermione lo alentaban cada vez que llegaban al número cuatro de Privet Drive, ahora definitivamente ejercían el efecto contrario en Grimmauld Place. Era como si ella quisiera esconder algo entre ese mar de palabras que camuflaban una información de manera torpe, pero a la vez era como si en verdad quisiera dársela a saber… ¿Qué era eso de "Dale mis recuerdos a Ron si lo ves"¿Acaso no podía escribirle una carta y dárselos ella misma? Algo muy extraño ocurría ahí… ¿Era caso lo que él estaba imaginando?... No, no podía ser que ella y Ron se hubiesen distanciado hasta llegar al punto de dejar de escribirse… no después de lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts.

_- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ponerlos a pelear? – preguntó Harry.  
- No- dijo Ron seriamente -, quiero decir que deberíamos sacarlos de aquí. No queremos más Dobbies¿o sí? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros –  
Hubo un estrépito cuando los colmillos del basilisco cayeron de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hasta ron, se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y plantándole un beso en la boca. Ron tiró los colmillos y la escoba que había estado sosteniendo y le respondió con tal entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del piso.  
.- ¿Es éste el momento para eso? – preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando nada pasó excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron con mayor firmeza y se balancearon en donde estaban parados, levantó la voz. - ¡Oi¡Hay una guerra aquí! – Ron y Hermione se separaron, pero sus brazos permanecían alrededor del otro.  
.- Lo se, amigo – dijo Ron, quien se veía como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con una bludger. – Así que es ahora o nunca¿no es así?  
.- No importa eso¿qué pasa con el Horrocrux? – Gritó Harry - ¿Creen que podrían aguantarse hasta que encontremos la diadema?  
.- Sí, claro, lo siento – dijo Ron, y él y Hermione empezaron a recoger los colmillos, ambos sonrojados.  
_

No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas al asunto, pues en menos de lo que canta un gallo, un fuerte ruido de latas y trastos viejos se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.

.-CORROMPEDORES DE MI ESTIRPE ¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE¿CÓMO OSAN CONTAMINAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES?

Harry dejó la carta tirada en el sillón y corrió hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos del viejo retrato de la señora Black. Sin duda, Ron se había aparecido desde la madriguera.

.-Lo siento, compañero- Jadeó in muchacho alto y pelirrojo mientras intentaba correr las pulcras cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían a la anciana madre de Sirius.

Harry se sumó a la difícil tarea de Ron, intentando cubrir el retrato que seguía gritando y maldiciendo más fuerte que nunca, por un momento creyó que se quedaría completamente sordo. La voz de la Señora Black le perforaba los oídos, al igual como lo había hecho una vez la madre de Ron en su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando le envió un vociferador a su hijo por haber ocupado el Ford Anglia del Señor Weasley.

.-¿Pasa algo, Amo Harry?

.-Nada, Kreacher. Será mejor que te apartes- Le aconsejó Harry entre jadeos

.-¡¡¡¡TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!!!! MALDITO ELFO TRAIDOR ¡ASQUEROSO JUDAS¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SEGUIR SIRVIENDO A ESTA CASA¡SI ESTUBIERA VIVA TE HABRÍA MANDADO A CORTAR LA CABEZA!

El elfo doméstico tembló de arriba a abajo, parecía más pálido de lo normal.

-Deja de decir tonterías, vieja bruja- Gritó Ron cuando por fin lograron cerrar la cortina que cubría el cuadro de la anciana.

Harry no pudo no compadecerse del pobre elfo que lloraba a lágrima viva, en un momento pareció recordarle a Dobby, cuando sentía que había traicionado a su antigua familia.

.-No lo dijo en serio…

.-Kreacher es un traidor, Amo Harry- jadeó el elfo

.-No, por supuesto que no- Se apresuró a decir Ron mientras se mordía el labio desesperado. Era obvio que eso de consolar elfos y hacerle valer sus derechos era especialidad de Hermione y de la PEDDO- Solo es una vieja chiflada…

.-El señor Weasley no debería hablar así de la ama- Dijo fieramente Kreacher mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina- La ama Black es una muy buena ama…- Y rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

Harry no sabía que hacer, esta no era la primera vez que el cuadro de la anciana Black insultaba al elfo doméstico, cada dos días tenía que hacer el papel de confortador de Kreacher.

.-Kreacher ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un poco de agua y vuelves?

El elfo hipó hasta casi convulsionarse mientras hacía una reverencia y desaparecía con un _Crack._

.- ¿No has pensado en deshacerte de este asqueroso retrato?- Bufó Ron apoyándose en la pared.

.-Lo haría si pudiera, muchos problemas me ha causado con Kreacher. Desde que esa vieja loca sabe que él trabaja para mí no deja de llamarlo traidor y cosas así- Le dijo Harry desanimado- El pobre ya no sabe que hacer. Si no fuera porque ésta es la casa de Sirius, y porque no puedo volver por el momento al valle de Godric… Créeme, ya estaría lejos de acá y todo por este maldito retrato- Añadió con pesar

.-Tu decides, amigo: O una atractiva visita diaria de la más sensual parlanchina que existe en este mundo: Rita Skeeter en el valle de Godric, que incluye un maravilloso reportaje a "El profeta" o a la revista "Corazón de bruja" donde un 99,9,9,9, de su contenido será una auténtica basura, O…… una adorable ancianita gritona que no saldrá de su cuadro, y cuyos gritos no saldrán de estas cuatro paredes ¡Difícil decisión, eh?

.-Muy lindo, Ron… ¡Me convenciste de quedarme en Grimmauld Place!-Exclamó Harry fingiendo alegría.

.-Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí por un tiempo. Hasta que tu boom pase un poco de moda

.-Yo también opino lo mismo Ron. Pero créeme que me hubiera gustado reconstruir la casa de mis padres y vivir en ella ¿Sabes?

.-Lo sé perfectamente, compañero- Le dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda

.-Si solo pudiese descubrir una manera para sacar este retrato…- La cara de Ron se iluminó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

.-La hay Harry…

.- ¿Cómo¿Qué esta vieja bruja no le había puesto un hechizo?

.-Lo que no puedes hacer es sacar el marco, pero si puedes sacar a la persona que aparece en el retrato…

.-Sigo sin entender…

.-Verás- Ron tomó aire profundamente mientras miraba las cortinas que cubrían el retrato- Las personas que aparecen en los retratos de alguna manera representan a la persona a quién se retrató…

.-Prosigue…- Asintió Harry, dejándole entender a Ron que estaba entendiendo.

.-…Por lo tanto, de alguna manera sienten simpatía o antipatía por las personas que los rodean, en tu caso creo que es antipatía…-Sonrió traviesa mente- Pero si le pedimos a cualquier familiar de la anciana que esté vivo para que convenza a su retrato a cambiarse de marco y residencia…

.- ¿Tenemos que buscar a cualquier miembro vivo de la familia Black por quién esta vieja loca haya sentido simpatía¿Eso me quieres decir?

.-Exacto, tenemos que buscar a alguien que haya sido familiar de la señora Black para que convenza al retrato de cambiarse de… lugar.

Harry meditó un momento afligido… tendría que pedirles un favor a los Malfoys, pues Narcisa Malfoy era un descendiente directo de los Black, al igual que su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, Draco. Todo estaba perfectamente claro, pero ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Cómo se supone que iré a la mansión Malfoy?

.-Te evitarías ir si conocieras a otro descendiente de esa vieja loca…

.-No hay otra opción, Ron

.-Ya sabes como llegar, ya estuviste ahí ¿Recuerdas?

No estaba seguro de querer volver a esa casa. No quería, a demás ¿Qué demonios le diría a Narcisa Malfoy?

.-Si no hay otra alternativa…

.- ¿Ves alguna otra?- Le preguntó Ron con impaciencia

.-No

Harry suspiró resignado. Esa era la única solución para deshacerse de ese maldito cuadro. Si antes Sirius y la orden no se habían deshecho de él, era porque sabían seguramente que Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange eran las únicas que podrían quitar el retrato de Grimmauld Place, el ex cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

.-De acuerdo, iré

.- ¿Ahora?

.-Si, Ron- Mientras más rápido mataba el mal tiempo, mejor sería para él.- ¿Me acompañas?

.-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- se encogió de hombros su amigo mientras asentía- ¿Qué hacemos¿Nos aparecemos?

.-Pensaba en hablar con ellos por polvos flu antes…

.-Será mejor que vayas personalmente… tu sola presencia bastará para que acepten sin rechistar.

.-Entonces vayamos a Wiltshire

.- ¡Los que vamos a morir te saludamos!- Dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita.

Harry siguió su ejemplo y recordó las tres D's: Destino, Determinación y Deliberación. En menos de un segundo vio todo negro mientras se elevaba, una terrible sensación de que todos sus miembros se habían encogido se apoderó de él, para pisar nuevamente tierra firme. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sus oídos se le taparon… definitivamente nunca le gustaría la sensación que le proporcionaba la aparición.

.- ¿Todas tus partes están en su lugar?- Le preguntó Ron, que se golpeaba el oído izquierdo con la palma de su mano.

.-Ssi…- Dijo aún algo mareado…

Un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados apareció ante sus ojos, un amplio camino que estaba cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado, lo detuvieron en su caminata. Ron lo miró y tocó las puertas.

.-Espero que esto sea rápido- le dijo su compañero al mismo tiempo que las verjas de hierro se retorcían, haciendo un desagradable ruido que le hicieron castañear los dientes, hasta que una horrible cara se formó.

.- ¿Qué desean?- Preguntó el horrible rostro con una voz atronadora y metálica.

.-Queremos hablar con la Señora Narcisa Malfoy- Respondió Harry

.- ¿Para que la necesitan?- Volvió a preguntar la cara forjada por las verjas bastante desconfiada.

.-Queremos ofrecerle algo…

.-Un regalo- Completó Ron. Al parecer la reja no notó el sarcasmo en la voz de su compañero, pues inmediatamente los dejó entrar.

Hermosos arbustos y pavos reales que rondaban por el seto adornaban los jardines de la gran mansión. Siguieron un camino recto de grava que los llevó hasta la puerta de la mansión. Harry pensó que la casa era mucho más hermosa de lo que jamás el hubiera imaginado; Las ventanas del piso inferior tienen forma de diamantes, que parecían brillar aún más con la luz del sol.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, pero esta no se abrió hasta que una muchacha joven, vestida con un traje de sirvienta- que bien podría ser una reliquia- y rostro distraído los hizo pasar.

Harry y Ron entraron a la casa con pasos lentos y con la mirada de miles de retratos de pálidas caras observándoles atentamente, mientras seguían a la sirvienta que los llevó hasta un elegante salón que era una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol; El suelo de la habitación estaba pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra. Harry notó que la lámpara de Araña había sido restaurada y puesta nuevamente en su sitio. Cualquiera que entrara a esa mansión por primera vez, jamás imaginaría los crímenes y torturas que se realizaron ahí, era como si los acontecimientos ocurridos en esa casa jamás hubiesen pasado.

Una mujer pálida, esbelta y de facciones finas que reconocieron como Narcisa Malfoy, apareció en el salón.

.-Me gustaría saber a que debo el honor de que el magnífico Harry Potter y su leal compañero se tomen la molestia de llegar hasta mi casa- Los saludó con voz fría mientras les señalaba dos hermosos sillones rojos, que bien podrían haber sido del siglo pasado, pero que sin embargo, se veían como si los hubiesen comprado un día después de haber sido fabricados- En esta casa ya no hay nada que esconder. Ustedes mismos pueden registrar y decirles al flameante nuevo ministro que los Malfoys no tenemos nada que ocultar.

.-No venimos por asuntos de política ni del ministerio…- Empezó a explicar Harry. Esa era el momento de decirle la razón de porqué necesitaban hablar con ella, pero dos hombres aparecieron en la sala: Uno alto, de cabellos rubios, atlético, vestido con unos pantalones de tela negros y camisa del mismo color; el otro un poco mas bajo que el primero, vestía una capa oscura y usaba un bastón, y sus ojos fríos no podían ser de otro que no fuera Lucius Malfoy.

.- ¿Ahora el ministro de Magia manda a dos niños a registrar las casas?...Lo lamento…- La voz de Lucius era tan sarcástica que Harry dudó que lamentara algo- Uno de ellos no es solamente un niño ¡Harry Potter, el salvador!- A su lado Ron parecía que iba a explotar- Y su fiel vasallo… ¿Debo adivinar que ahora a tu familia le dieron más comida dado que tu amigo ganó la batalla?

.-Le estaba explicando a su esposa, Sr. Malfoy que no venimos por asuntos del ministerio- Dijo Harry antes de que Ron saltara de su asiento y se lanzara de lleno a hechizar al hombre.

.-Suéltalo ya Potter. Si quieres hablar del señor oscuro o de quien sea, ven otro día. Acabamos de llegar de la ceremonia recordatoria a Vincent Crabbe- Dijo Draco, hablando por primera vez en la conversación.

.-No venimos a nada de eso, Malfoy- Aclaró esta vez Ron- Harry viene a obsequiarles algo.

Los tres Malfoys los miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Al parecer nunca se habían imaginado que el mismísimo Harry Potter les quisiera regalar algo.

.-Así es- Dijo Harry un poco incómodo por la expresión que los Malfoys le dirigían- Verán, se que usted, Señora Malfoy tuvo una tía llamada Wilburga Black, madre de Sirius y Regulus Black.

.-Exacto- Dijo Narcisa con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras su marido se acercaba a ella y ésta le tomaba la mano.

.-No digas nada, Cissi- Le ordenó Lucius Malfoy- Pueden ocupar esa información para destruirte.

.-No es así- Aclaró Harry rápidamente

.- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- Preguntó Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

.-Cállate, Malfoy y escucha- Le ordenó Ron bruscamente

.-En la mansión Black- Prosiguió Harry, intentando ordenar las ideas- Hay un retrato, correspondiente a su tía, Señora, Malfoy

.-Harry quiere obsequiarle ese retrato- Se apresuró a decir Ron.

Narcisa miró a su marido, luego a su hijo con sorpresa.

.-Supongo que usted lo valorará más de lo que yo lo valoro- Concluyó Harry

.- ¿Quieres entregarle el retrato de Wilburga Black a mi mujer?- Preguntó Lucius con los dientes apretados y con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-Así es, señor. A mi ese retrato no me importa, ni si quiera quiero que esté en la casa de Sirius, mi casa

La señora Malfoy lo miraba ceñudamente, como si quisiera ver cualquier movimiento en falso que Harry pudiera hacer en contra de ella y de su familia.

.-Acepto- Dijo al fin la mujer mirándolo fijamente

.-Mujer ¿Qué haces?- Lucius Malfoy parecía no creer la respuesta de su esposa

.-Digo que quiero el retrato de tía Wilburga en mi casa

.-Si es una trampa…

.-No es una trampa, Draco- Dijo Harry ya harto de repetir que no tenía ningún interés de hundir a los Malfoys.

.-Lucius, no olvides que aunque nos duela aceptarlo, Potter salvó a tu hijo. El quiere deshacerse del cuadro, nadie más que yo puede ayudarlo. El nos ayudó una vez, debemos devolver el favor

.-Tú le salvaste la vida cuando le mentiste aquella noche al señor tenebroso

_Hubo un completo silencio en el claro. Nadie se acercó a Harry pero sintió las miradas sobre el, que parecían oprimirlo con mas fuerte contra el suelo, estaba aterrorizado de que un dedo o un parpado se fueran a mover y lo delataran._

_- "Tu"- dijo Voldemort, y hubo un estallido de pánico, - Examínalo; dime si esta muerto o no –_

_Harry no supo quien había sido enviado a verificar su muerte, solamente podía permanecer tendido en el suelo, con el corazón golpeando violentamente y esperar a ser examinado, pero al mismo tiempo un pequeño consuelo lo invadía y era que Voldemort estaba preocupado de acercase a el, que Voldemort sospechaba que algo había salido mal._

_Unas manos, mas suaves de lo que había esperado, tocaron a Harry en la cara y sintieron su corazón, podía oír la respiración agitada de una mujer._

_- "¿Draco esta vivo¿Esta en el castillo? –_

_El susurro fue apenas audible, los labios de la mujer estaban a centímetros de su oído, la cabeza inclinada tan abajo que su largo cabello tapó la cara de Harry._

_- "Si" – murmuró Harry._

_Sintió que la mano sobre su pecho se contaría, las uñas se encajaron en su piel. Entonces la mujer la retiró y se levantó._

_- "Esta muerto!!" , dijo Narcisa Malfoy a la multitud_

.-El salvó a Draco dos veces aquella noche, Lucius- Dijo la mujer enfrentándose a su marido-. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, cualquier cosa que haga por Potter jamás será suficiente para agradecerle la dicha que tengo al tener a mi hijo con vida y a mi lado- Los ojos claros de la mujer se posaron sobre Harry nuevamente-. Cuando quieras, Potter

Harry aún lleno de sorpresa asintió torpemente mientras se ponía de pié, seguido por la mujer y Ron.

.-Yo voy contigo, Madre- Se apresuró a decir Draco mientras se instalaba al lado de su progenitora. Al parecer Draco aún dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Harry, al igual que Lucius que se puso de pie inmediatamente al lado de su mujer.

.-Será mejor que no vaya- Se apresuró a decir Ron- Usted está en la lista negra del ministerio, si por algún motivo alguien siente su presencia por la aparición o red flu… Créame que estará en lindos y grandes problemas.

.-Weasley tiene razón- Asintió Draco palmeándole la espalda a su padre-. Volveremos pronto, lo prometo. Tú conjura el marco para la pintura de tía Úrsula.

Malfoy miró a su hijo y asintió de mala gana, mientras éste se posaba al lado de su madre y sacaba su varita

.-Número doce de Grimmauld place, Draco ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó la Señora Malfoy a su hijo, quién asintió lentamente.

Así que Draco había estado en la mansión. Harry no sabía porqué le sorprendía tanto eso cuando Draco estaba emparentado con Sirius. Era algo sumamente normal que haya estado en esa casa

_-¡Estás relacionado con los Malfoys!_

_-Las familias de los sangre limpia están todos interrelacionados - aclaró Sirius - Si sólo vas a permitir a tus hijos e hijas que se casen con sangre limpia tus opciones son muy limitadas; quedan apenas unos pocos de nosotros. Molly y yo somos primos a través de matrimonio y Arthur algo así como un lejano primo segundo. Pero no los busques aquí... si alguna vez una familia ha tenido un motón de traidores a la sangre esos son los Weasleys._

Sin esperar más, levantó su varita y pensó en Grimmauld place antes de ver nuevamente todo su alrededor negro, sentir que su cuerpo era obligado a pasaba por un tubo pequeño, retorciéndole las entrañas, hasta que nuevamente pisó tierra firme, junto con sus tres acompañantes que trataban de recuperarse del viaje, todos, excepto Narcisa Malfoy que caminaba dignamente hacia donde estaba el viejo cuadro de la Señora Black, con gracia y soltura como si siempre hubiese vivido en esa casa, al igual que su hijo.

.- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó fríamente mientras observaba las cortinas que cubrían la pintura. Harry asintió rápidamente. Le causaba una leve punzada de celos que Draco y su madre conocieran ese lugar más de lo que lo él lo hacía. La señora Malfoy retiró las cortinas con un hechizo. El retrato de la señora Black estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, preparada y lista para gritar, hasta que su vista se posó en Draco y luego en Narcisa.

.-Tía Wilburga- La saludó Narcisa con una sonrisa, ésta le hizo un ademán a Draco para que también saludara a la pintura. El muchacho pálido solo se dignó a hacer una reverencia con la cabeza, cualquiera diría que el cuadro no le había causado buena impresión.

El retrato se quedó sin habla, hizo una mueca que Harry reconoció como una sonrisa, la sonrisa más escalofriante que jamás había visto

.-Querida Cissy- Exclamó el retrato con una voz cargada de ternura que tanto a Ron como Harry les costó identificar-. ¿Que haces en un lugar como este? Lleno de impureza, de traidores…

.-Con Draco…

.-El pequeño Draco… todo un apuesto joven-Ron tosió disimulando un sonrisita, que Narcisa pareció no escuchar.

.-"No me extrañaría que esa vieja loca empezara a hacerle cuchi cuchi a Malfoy y luego cantarle una nana"- Le susurró su amigo. Harry intentó contener una carcajada imaginándose al cuadro dentro del dormitorio de Draco, cantándole una nana y haciéndole dormir.

.-Me encantaría llevarte a mi casa, tía- Le dijo la Señora Malfoy dulcemente al retrato de su tía-. Ahí estarás más feliz, te sentirás más querida y podremos conversar todo lo que tú quieras

Harry supuso que Narcisa Malfoy habría de querer mucho a esa mujer para ofrecerle una charla diaria…

.- ¿DEJAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES?- Chilló la mujer del retrato, haciendo que las paredes de la casa temblaran y despertaran a las personas de los pocos cuadros de la casa que faltaban por desechar. Draco se tapó inmediatamente las orejas, mientras que su madre posaba los dedos sobre sus oídos delicadamente-. NUNCA

.-Escucha, tía. Estarás más feliz en la mansión Malfoy. Lo prometo- la mujer trataba de hablar con el retrato de su tía, tratando de convencerla de cambiarse de marco, de la misma manera que una madre insita a ir a su hijo a la escuela.

.- ¿Y DEJAR QUE ESOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE SE QUEDEN Y HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CON ESTA NOBLE CASA?

.-Esta casa dejó de ser suya- Interfirió Harry por primera vez- Sirius Black me la dejó. Esta casa es mía, y su cuadro está solo estorbando, ocupando un lugar que no le merece.

Los ojos de la Señora Black se abrieron de par en par, con las pupilas dilatadas, su rostro parecía más pálido de lo normal. Sin duda quería gritar, pero de su boca no Salió más que un gemido.

.-¿Esta casa no es mía¿Cómo que no es mía?

.-No tía…

.-Esta casa perteneció a Sirius Black, único heredero de los Black. Al morir el me la dejó en su testamento.

.-Tía ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, con un Potter?- Le preguntó Narcisa al retrato suavemente- Deja que tu retrato tenga un lugar especial en mi casa, que desde ya puedes considerar tuya ¿Quieres que tu retrato esté colgado acá¿En una muralla ajena que tarde o temprano puede ser demolida?

La mujer observó a su sobrina, negó con la cabeza

.-Hagan lo que ustedes quieran conmigo, Cissy- dijo la anciana para sorpresa de todos. Harry entendió que si Sirius hubiera estado en ese momento, jamás hubiera creído lo que el retrato de su madre decía.

Narcisa sonrió triunfante, mientras de su varita salía una luz blanca con chispas plateadas y apuntaba a la pintura que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Un viento bastante fuerte los azotó a todos. Harry tuvo que taparse la cara, el viento era tan fuerte que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Poco a poco el viento fue cesando y cuando miró hacia las cortinas ¡SORPRESA! El cuadro había desparecido. Sonrió abiertamente mientras las cortinas rojas caían al suelo y desaparecían también.

.-Muchísimas Gracias- Murmuró Harry torpemente- Muchísimas gracias en verdad, Señora Malfoy.

La mujer solo asintió tomando a su hijo del brazo, preparada para marcharse a su mansión. Draco acarició la mano de su madre y se despidió de Harry y Ron con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras sacaba su varita para salir de ahí y aparecerse en su casa.

.-Malfoy- Musitó Harry antes de que el rubio desapareciera con su madre

.-Dime, Potter

.-Siento lo de Crabbe, en verdad

Malfoy asintió- Podía jurar que había esbozado una triste sonrisa- y con un plimp desapareció de la mansión, dejando a Harry y a Ron solos. No se podía saber con exactitud cuál de los dos estaba más contento.

.-Lo logramos, compañero

.-... Vaya... Al fin... ¿No?

.-Supongo que Kreacher estará más tranquilo

.-Pero dudo que más feliz.

Ron asintió encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraba a la sala. Harry lo siguió, dispuesto a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sillones y meditar de todo lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando notó que su compañero se detenía de pronto al alcanzar uno de los asientos, donde la carta que había recibido de Hermione aquella mañana se mostraba ampliamente.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ceñudo-. ¿Estás bien?

.- ¿Te escribes con Hermione?

Esa pregunta le recordó lo incómodo y preocupado que lo dejó la carta de su amiga.

.- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- Harry se sentó en un sillón lentamente, intentando no tartamudear, con la vista fija en su compañero que sostenía el trozo de pergamino con la vista pegada en la firma de su amiga. De pronto se sintió incómodo, era como si estuviera haciendo de Celestina o reconciliadora entre sus dos mejores amigos de siempre. Ese no era su terreno, tal vez de Ginny, de Hermione, tal vez lo había sido de Remus… pero definitivamente no de él- ¿Por qué me dice en su carta que te mande sus saludos¿Por qué no te los envía ella misma?

.-Con…- Los labios de Ron se movieron lentamente, como queriendo dar a conocer una verdad que ni el mismo aceptaba completamente- Con Hermione ya no estamos juntos… ni como amigos- La mente de Harry dio miles de vueltas y vueltas, tenía que ser una broma, era como si el efecto de la aparición siguiera afectándolo con más fuerza. Quiso decir algo, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Ron habló nuevamente- Es lo mejor, Harry.

**

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

¿Cómo están mis niñas? Acá actualizando. Debo pedir disculpas por mi atraso en actualizar, pero es que la universidad ya me ha empezado a dejar sin tiempito. Pero trataré de actualizar una vez cada semana.

Gracias por leerme, y por sus buenos comentarios (No se si los merezca )

Otra cosa!!! Hoy estuve mirando unos reviews de un específico fanfic (No diré cual) y me quedé anonadada de las horribles críticas que le dejaron a la autora del mismo. Yo no digo que escribir una crítica sea malo, es más, yo misma exijo que me critiquen, ya que quiero aprender a escribir bien y todo eso. Pero pido **críticas constructivas**, **no** críticas destructivas que solo desalientan. Me pregunto ¿Cuál es el afán de estas personas por destruir el sueño del autor? Porque, permítanme decirles, escribir un fanfic es como escribir un sueño, un hecho en particular, de un personaje particular que lo plasmamos al papel, lo traspasamos a Word, y con ello hacemos soñar a miles de fanáticos. Si quieren escribir una crítica, háganla y **construyan**, pero no destruyan.

Un beso a todas (os) los que leen mi fic de manera anónima, especialmente a todos los que se molestaron y me dejaron un review.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS (Ahora sip)**

**Rosycarmen: **Hola, linda ¡Gracias por tomarte un ratito y leer mi fic! Como verás, en este capítulo no hay mucho de Ginny, pero en el próximo prometo que si. Sigue en sintonía, no te pierdas y muchos besos.

**Lilith Van Garreth:** ¡Mi niña¡Wow! Graciass por tu apoyo ¡Espero que te esté yendo bien en la universidad! Espero leer mucho más sobre ti… Eres muy simpática y agradable, espero que sigamos en contacto por MSN

**Katrina De Valois:** Hermanita mía… te extraño mucho, espero que vengas pronto y sigamos escribiendo y hablando de sueños… Sé que estás ahora en un momento difícil de la vida "Que hacer con mi futuro" Mi niña hermosa: cualquier cosa que sea que tu elijas POR TI misma estará bien, eres grandiosa y si ye lo propones lograrás hacer grandes cosas.

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** ¡Vaya¿Te gusta Ted? A mí también jajajajaj. En el próximo capítulo puede que aparezca algo del pequeño Ted Lupin y veremos a Harry como padrino… Recuerda que tenemos bautizo… UPS!!! Probablemente te haya adelantado algo ¡Sigue Tu fic que lo he estado leyendo y me gusta mucho!

**Jazz Potter:** ¡Si! Absolutamente lo de Fred si que fue inesperado, nadie quería que muriera ¡ES MAS! Creo que Rowling le dio un síndrome sádico ¡ANDA DIOS QUE NI SIQUIERA LAS LECHUZAS SE SALVARON!

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Uyyy que tierna eres! Gracias por el beso metamorfoguito ¡También va uno para ti! Aquí actualizo, no fue tan pronto, pero actualicé

**Little Vampi:** ¡Amiga! Aquí actualicé, para que veas. Gracias por apoyarme en tanta tontera que se le ocurre a esta cabezota mía ¿Te hice llorar? Jajaja y eso que el funeral lo hice lo más superficial que pude jajajja (No quería que terminaran con depresión) Te quiero mucho.

**Esperanza:** Muchas gracias ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS! Acá está el otro capítulo, un poco mas largo… espero que te guste. Si, es verdad traté de plantearme muy bien todas las cosas que podrían pasar. Y si, todo está escrito bajo el punto de vista de Harry. Muchos besos, cuídate y gracias por leerme.

**Stefaní:** Wow! Estoy muy halagada jajajaj. Me alegro que te haya gustado, wapa. Espero que sigas en sintonía y que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Nos vemos y besos a Uruguay desde Chile!

**Annie Parker: **Tú también escribes muy lindo. Espero que no te pierdas y sigas leyendo ¡Gracias!

**Laura Melissa:** WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOW Gracias pequeña. Gracias de verdad. No te preocupes por no haber leído el fic antes, de todas maneras me demoré en actualizar jajajajaj. Muy lindo tu review jajajaj me siento muy halagada que sientas que en mi fic lees a la misma JK Rowling, aunque me falta muchoooooooo jajajajajjaa muchísimo (empezando por lo que mi cuenta bancaria recibe mensualmente jajaj) Gracias, pequeña. Besitos

**Azuki4ever:** Gracias pequeñita… A ver si te gusta esta segunda parte ¡Muchos besos, cuídate y te quiero mucho amiguita!

**Les dejo con una canción de Richard Marx llamada Right here waiting****. No se porque, pero creo que si Ron la escuchara se acordaría inmediatamente de una señorita cuyo nombre empieza con H…, amiga de Harry… ¿Qué opinan? **

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy _

_Wherever you go Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_


	3. Chapter III

**ACLARACION: Harry Potter® y los demás personajes de esta maravillosa historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de WB. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Al final **

**- Náufraga del Universo -**

**Lara Ripoll Campo**

_Antes de exiliarme en el universo… a vosotros me dirijo:  
Caballeros guerreros, que habéis cambiado…  
vuestra brillante armadura… por un despacho protegido…  
vuestra afilada lanza… por un ordenador…  
las trincheras… por lujosas mesas…  
la primera línea de fuego… por un cómodo sillón…  
y los corazones nobles… por un trozo de hormigón.  
Falsos dioses aburridos, que chasqueando los dedos…  
ponéis en marcha la desolación…  
Niños grandes, enfadados, dando cuerda a sus soldados…  
graciosas máquinas de destrucción.  
Soldaditos, rara madre vuestra patria, que en su nombre…  
os manda morir con orgullo, pero sin razón.  
Caballeros ciegos que no veis el fuego destructor.  
Caballeros sordos que no oís el misil atronador.  
Caballeros insensibles que no sentís el dolor.  
Dolor que no es el vuestro, un dolor lejano  
dolor para vosotros de gente sin valor.  
Dolor de niños con ojos de pregunta  
dolor de no entender la guerra.  
Dolor porque nunca vivieron en paz  
dolor de gente perdida en el dolor.  
Nacidos para la nada… sin opción a suerte ni destino,  
mínima expresión estadística… un 0,01 en el universo,  
en la historia: una cifra por nombre un porcentaje por apellido. _

_No me queráis convencer, caballeros…  
de que el olor de su carne y su piel muertas  
mejoren mi nivel de vida,  
me sirvan para vivir yo en paz.  
Porque si mi paz depende de esta guerra…  
¡No quiero mi paz¡Quedaos con vuestra guerra!  
No quiero ser vuestra cómplice, no quiero que me defendáis.  
No mandéis en mi nombre pájaros de metal  
pariendo bombas que siembran el mal.  
Porque la paz se edifica sin armas,  
Como humilde ciudadana del mundo os exijo:  
¡Desarmad vuestra mente para edificar la paz!  
Porque su sangre derramada me quema.  
Porque sus lágrimas me ahogan…  
Porque su sufrimiento me abrasa.  
Porque no me gusta el feo gesto de la muerte.  
Porque oigo sus gritos en el silencio.  
Porque me duele tanto su dolor, que se convierte en mi dolor.  
Para que pinten sus sonrisas borradas.  
Para que vuelvan sus voces mudas a tener palabras.  
Para quitar los miles de puntos en sus interrogaciones.  
Para devolverles sus sueños.  
Para caminar junto a su libertad.  
Para que yo… no me tenga que exiliar.  
¡Caballeros que tanto poder albergáis!:  
¡Paradme un momento el mundo¡Que yo me quiero bajar!  
Alguna isla desierta en el Universo… encontraré__, para naufragar._

– **Capítulo 3 –**

**Frank Longbottom**

.- _¿Qué…?_

Fue todo como sumergirse en una pesadilla. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Dragones, batirse a duelo con magos tenebrosos, para pasar de la vida a la muerte… Pero definitivamente no estaba listo para ver a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida separados. Desde un principio sabía que la atracción mutua que existía entre Ron y Hermione no llevaría a nada bueno, él mas que nadie sabía que después de haber compartido tanta intimidad con otra persona, la relación no sería la misma después del quiebre.

.-Pero… pero _¿Cómo…?_

.-Ya todo está en orden, Harry ¿Quieres dejar de insistir?- Dijo Irritado Ron mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y dejaba la carta en una mesita de centro que estaba por ahí cerca.

No había forma de digerir todo lo que había escuchado. Intentó por todos los medios hablar de lo sucedido con su amigo, pero este se mantenía firme en no decir nada. Harry fue tan insistente en saber lo que había ocurrido realmente, que el pelirrojo ya estaba bastante molesto, por lo que prefirió no decir una palabra más sobre Hermione en todo lo que quedó de mañana.

Finalmente Ron se puso de pie y caminó en círculos alrededor de la amplísima sala y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, pero rápidamente se retiró.

.-Dos lechuzas vienen hasta acá- Anunció. Sus primeras palabras después de haber hablado de su "relación" con Hermione.

Y en efecto, dos hermosas y orgullosas lechuzas negras aparecieron en el alfeizar de la ventana. Harry reconoció inmediatamente el escudo que una llevaba en su costado.

.-Hogwarts

Ron, que estaba a su lado asintió y desamarró un sobre que estaba en la pata de una de las aves. Harry se dedicó a hacer lo mismo mientras que la lechuza que había entregado la correspondencia a su compañero se marchaba, seguida por la otra.

.-Nunca pensé en volver a recibir otra carta de Hogwarts- Susurró .

.-Supongo que era algo que no se podía evitar ¿No?

.-Tienes razón

Rasgó el sobre con torpeza, como si tuviera once años y esa fuera la carta de aceptación para poder entrar a estudiar magia en Hogwarts. Parecía increíble que después de haber enfrentado pruebas terribles como un adulto, ahora tuviera que ir a la escuela como un niño normal. Extrajo la primera página de pergamino y se dispuso a leer.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Por medio de la presente tenemos el agrado de informarle que el día 1 de Septiembre inicia su nuevo curso. El Expreso de Hogwarts saldrá a las once en punto de la mañana en la estación King's Cross, andén 9¾._

_Para los alumnos de séptimos años se les pide dos nuevas túnicas extras: Una de gala al gusto del estudiante, y otra especial para la ceremonia de graduación con detalles de la casa a la que corresponda, ésta última se puede mandar a hacer en la tienda de Madame Malkin._

_También le anunciamos que la capitanía del equipo de Quiditch de su casa, sigue en sus manos. Por lo que le deseamos mucha suerte._

_Adjuntamos la lista de libros en la presente._

_Atentamente_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora._

.- ¡Vaya Harry! Capitán de Quiditch ¿Eh¡Era obvio que te reeligirían!- Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención a esa parte de la carta, si no más bien a lo que decía debajo del nombre de la ex Jefa de su casa.

.- ¿Mc Gonagall¿Directora?

.-Cualquier cosa es mejor que Snape. Estoy contento por ella… se lo merecía. Hermione debe estar saltando en un pié ¿No, Harry? Pues podrá controlarnos aún mas y sin contar que…- Ron se calló inmediatamente y volvió a sentarse de inmediato en el sillón con las orejas enrojecidas.

.-… ¿Cuántos más volveremos?-Preguntó Harry intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema, aunque sus tripas se anudaron en su estómago…Difícilmente habrá ahora un súper trío maravilla. De seguir su amistad con ambos, tendría que hacerlo por separado. Recordó como fue estar entre los dos en su sexto año, no fue muy agradable estar por los pasillos del colegio escuchando hablar a Hermione de Ron o viceversa.

.-Creo que estaremos con los Slytherins que compartían las clases con Ginny y Luna. No creo que el curso de Malfoy y Goyle regrese. No necesitaron esconderse o huir de la escuela cuando Snape tomó el poder ¿O si?- Harry sintió nuevamente que las tripas se le anudaban. Snape… enamorado de su madre. No había vuelto hablar del tema con nadie desde que lo había conversado con Voldemort, el día en que ganaron la guerra.

Nunca creyó llegar a sentir tanto afecto por su antiguo profesor de pociones, cuando antes podía llegar a jurar que lo detestaba. Definitivamente le hubiera gustado haberle agradecido su ayuda personalmente.

.-En fin, creo que iré a darle la noticia a mi madre- Dijo Ron mostrando su sobre- Le hará mucha ilusión saber que su hijo aún depende de Hogwarts y que no está en condiciones de marcharse de casa. Aunque con el regreso de Percy no creo que me eche de menos ¡Y es que el pobre está irreconocible! Nunca creímos que le afectara tanto la muerte de Fred- Dijo Ron con el rostro sombrío

.- ¿Está tan mal?

.-Pues… al principio creí que tan solo era la conmoción, ya que el estuvo al lado cuando… Tu sabes… cuando todo eso… _pasó_- Harry solo pudo asentir, sabía que incluso a Ron le afectaba la muerte del gemelo- Pero han pasado las semanas y… pues nada, casi no come y cuando come su estómago parece rechazar los alimentos. George no está mejor, pero al menos no devuelve nada.

.- ¿Percy está viviendo con ustedes en la Madriguera?

.-Si, mamá no lo quiere dejar solo. Charlie también está viviendo con nosotros, por el momento y Fleur ha sido de gran ayuda, va todos los días a visitarnos y ayuda a mamá a prepararles comidas livianas a George y a Percy. La última vez que las escuché platicando oí que estaba muy feliz de tenerla como nuera ¿Lo puedes creer?- Harry negó con la cabeza sorprendido. Ya sabía que entre la esposa de Bill y la señora Weasley, las relaciones no eran de lo mejor, pero sin embargo habían aprendido a tolerarse y a tomarse aprecio. Pero jamás hubiera podido imaginarse a la madre de Ron decirle eso a Fleur, era algo que le parecía prácticamente imposible- En la tarde iremos a San Mungo ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Vamos a ver a Lee Jordan y a otros miembros de la Orden que están heridos. Creo que Dean, la hermana de Parvati y el padre de Luna también están internados.

Harry asintió, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de andarse exhibiendo por San Mungo para que la gente lo tratara como si fuera una celebridad. Sin embargo sus compañeros y algunos amigos estaban ahí heridos, por apoyarlo y creer en él. De alguna manera se los debía.

.-Vale- sonrió Ron- Entonces pasaremos por ti a eso de las tres. Mamá no querrá que te vayas solo y te enfrentes a los medios de comunicación. Si quieres puedo servirte de guardaespaldas, te juro que te protegeré con mi vida y andaré con unas gafas oscuras, de esas que usan los derectives en las películas Muggle y un traje negro. Me veré bien ¿No?

.-Ya quisieras, Weasley- Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados y con ganas de mandar a Ron a un buen sitio- Y es detective, no derective

.- ¡Bah! Te estás poniendo como Hermione, Potter…

.-Si no te beso ¿No te sentirás rechazado, _Ronnie_?

.-Muy gracioso, cabeza rajada

.-Tu empezaste, _Won won_

.-Me voy antes de que tenga que recurrir a la furia Weasley.

.-Ándate antes de que te convierta en nomo

Finalmente, ambos amigos se sonrieron negando con la cabeza, despidiéndose, hasta que Ron despareció de la sala.

El día empezó a transcurrir rápidamente. Kreacher pasaba una y otra vez por el lugar donde había estado antes el cuadro de la Sra. Black.

.-Kreacher no puede creer que el retrato de la ama haya decidido cambiarse de residencia- decía el elfo con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, que Harry dudaba que fueran de alegría. Al parecer no se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que Ron y él lo habían hecho.

Entonces Harry comprendió que para Kreacher sería muy difícil aceptar eso, la señora Black pudo haber sido muy insoportable con Sirius y con la orden, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Kreacher sintiera afecto por su antigua ama, no era algo que él pudiera hacer desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Trató de convencerlo de que la ausencia del retrato serviría para hacer que la casa fuese más acogedora y que nunca más ella volvería a insultarlo, pero eso provocaba que el elfo más llorara. Esa, definitivamente era una de esas ocasiones donde deseaba ardientemente tener algo del tacto de Hermione. Finalmente el elfo se calmó cuando Harry le prometió que le dejaría ayudar a preparar el banquete del bautizo de Ted.

.-Kreacher estará muy feliz de ayudar a organizar banquete para el pequeño Ted, Amo Harry- Dijo el elfo temblando de emoción- Ahora, el Amo Harry irá a lavarse las manos mientras Kreacher servirá el almuerzo, señor.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún problema. Harry observaba a cada rato el reloj obsequiado por la señora Weasley, eran las 2:45, ya era hora de que fuera preparándose para ir a San Mungo. Se puso de pié, felicitó a Kreacher por tan soberbio almuerzo, y subió a su dormitorio para cambiarse. En menos de diez minutos se había cambiado el pantalón, y se había puesto una camisera gris. Se afeitó con la máquina de afeitar que había recibido por parte de Bill y Fleur en su cumpleaños número diecisiete y bajó al salón, esperando que los Weasleys llegaran.

Como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento Bill, Fleur, los señores Weasleys, Ron, George y Ginny aparecieron en el salón.

.-Haggy ¡Que aleggía vegte!- Lo saludó Fleur mientras le besaba ambas mejillas- mi familia te manda sus gecuegdos

.- ¿Cómo estás, Harry querido?- La señora Weasley se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

No pudo levitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver a la madre de Ron, esta lucía un poco más delgada de lo que la había visto nunca, sus ojos parecían tristes, aunque sus labios mostraban una gran sonrisa.

.- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó la mujer acariciándole la mejilla maternalmente. Él solo puso asentir.

Harry les invitó a tomar asiento, charlando y sonriendo vagamente, se sentaron en los sillones; El señor Weasley parecía encontrarse bien, aunque le pareció un poco más calvo que antes; Fleur, gentil y hermosa le sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Bill entre las suyas; George se limitó a sonreírle vagamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba la enorme chimenea. Harry nunca lo había visto tan silencioso. Hubiera esperado que tal vez le saludara con alguna broma, pero nada pasó; Bill, cubierto con más cicatrices de las que él había recordado; y –El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco- Ginny, quién le sonreía tímidamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su largo y brillante cabello rojo. De buena gana pudo haberse sentado al lado de ella y tomarle la mano, pero un carraspeo proveniente de Ron lo hizo aterrizar.

.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Todos asintieron mientras se ponían de pié con sus varitas en alto. Ginny se apoyó en el brazo de Bill mientras que al mismo tiempo desaparecían, por un momento quiso preguntar por que Ginny no se aparecía por su propia cuenta. Fue entonces cuando recordó que ella aún era menor de edad, cosa que por alguna razón lo hizo sentirse como un pervertido.

.- ¿Listo, Harry?- Preguntó la señora Weasley al tiempo que Harry asentía y revivía la sensación de ser forzado a pasar por un tubo de 10 centímetros de ancho.

En menos de lo que tardaban en decir Quiditch, ya todos estaban al frente de una vieja y deprimente tienda. Harry ya había visto ese lugar hace años atrás, cuando el señor Weasley había sido atacado por una serpiente en el departamento de los misterios. El solo recordar que observó esa escena desde los ojos del reptil hizo que se le contrajera el estómago.

.-Aquí es- Dijo Bill mientras se acercaba a un viejo maniquí que estaba en el escaparate- Wotcher, queremos entrar para saber como siguen Lee Jordan y los demás.

El maniquí asintió mientras Bill le tomaba el brazo a su madre delicadamente y entraban seguidos por el señor Weasley y Fleur. Harry, Ron y Ginny caminaron a través de la ya conocida sensación que les brindaba el atravesar esa especie de cortina de agua helada.

Una vez dentro que estaban adentro, se encontraron en una recepción con sillas de madera que ocupaban cinco brujos, que los miraron apenas llegaron. Harry sintió la desagradable sensación de que lo miraban a él.

.-Disculpe- Dijo uno de los brujos que tenía la nariz respingada y el cabello casi más rubio que el de Fleur, y cuya edad no pasaba de los 24 años- ¿Es usted Harry Potter?- pero no fue necesario que lo confirmara ya que el hombre inmediatamente posó la vista en su cicatriz- Francis Chapman, señor Potter. Es un verdadero placer conocerlo… cuando se lo cuente a mi mujer… podría usted… digo… A ella y a mi hijo le dan de alta hoy ¿Sabe¡Mi primer Hijo!

.-Felicidades- Tartamudeó sonriendo mientras apretaba la mano que Francis Chapman le ofrecía.

.- ¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo? A mi mujer le gustará, y podré mostrárselo a Michael cuando sea mayor…

.- ¿Michael?- Preguntó abrumado

.- ¡Mi hijo!

.- ¡Oh!... Pues… ¡Claro!

El brujo inmediatamente conjuró una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Harry pudo notar a Ron que le sonreía burlonamente ¿Qué podría escribir? Le parecía muy farsante escribir "Con amor, Harry". Estuvo largos segundos decidiendo que poner. Finalmente puso algo así como: "Para Michael Chapman, un pequeño gran mago. Harry Potter"

Finalmente le entregó el trozo de pergamino firmado y la pluma al brujo que no paró de agradecer y prometerle que llamaría a su próximo hijo Harry. Entre Bill y el señor Weasley lo sacaron de ahí antes que los demás brujos que también le habían reconocido se abalanzaran sobre él.

.-Primer paso: autógrafos, segundo paso: Portada en corazón de bruja- canturreó Ron burlesco mientras caminaban lejos de la sala de espera.

.-Basta, Ron- Le regañó su madre golpeándole el codo- Harry querido, en verdad fuiste muy amable con ese señor, la verdad es que la dicha de tener un hijo es algo verdaderamente incomparable- Los ojos de la mujer parecieron brillar, Harry supuso que seguramente estaba recordando a Fred

.-Es en el cuarto piso- Anunció Bill, abrazando a su madre y tomándole la mano a su esposa.

Todos subieron las escaleras en silencio, mientras escuchaban al señor Weasley que jamás había visto el hospital tan repleto.

.-Créanme que la primera planta estaba repleta por personas que habían sido mordidas por Hombres Lobo en última Guerra. Necesitamos de muchos refuerzos, gracias a Dios esa noche no había Luna llena ¡Oh, llegamos!- Anunció cuando llegaron a un pasillo, encontrándose con una abrupta parada, donde había una pequeña ventana puesta en las puertas dobles que marcaban el inicio de un corredor con un letrero que decía DAÑO POR HECHIZOS- La sala de Lee es "Gauthama Gudah"

Pasaron cinco puertas hasta que Ron encontró la Sala. Era más amplia que la del señor Weasley cuando estuvo internado. Era de un color Blanco, con cuatro camas del mismo color, la mayoría estaban desocupadas, en la última estaba Justin Finch Fleatchley, quien le hizo un saludo con la mano. En la segunda, se encontraba Lee Jordan que estaba con el costado únicamente cubierto por vendas.

.-Hola Weasleys ¿Qué tal Potter?- Saludó alegremente un chico moreno, que estaba siendo abrazado por George.

.-Al menos no has perdido el color- Bromeó Ron dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

.-Gracioso, Ronnie

.- ¡No agiten a su amigo!- les advirtió la señora Weasley que, de alguna manera le recordó de excesivamente a Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio- ¿Cómo te has sentido, cariño?

.-Muy bien, señor Weasley. Mi madre estuvo toda la mañana y prometió venir en la tarde. A Papá ya le dieron de alta y eso me tiene más tranquilo, no era agradable ver su cara asustada cada vez que me hacían curaciones…

.- ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Harry

.-Pues… me caí de un tercer piso cuando me lanzaron tres tipos de hechizos aturdidores distintos. Me costó despertar, pero ahora estoy bien.

.-Es una suegte que aún estés vivo- Exclamó impresionada Fleur- Con tges hechizos atugdidodes difegentes… Ggacias a Meglín gecuegdas todo paga contágnoslo.

.-Fleur tiene razón ¿Sabes?- Le dijo el señor Weasley dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su cuñada.

.-Al menos está con nosotros nuevamente- Sonrió Ginny golpeándole suavemente el hombro al ex locutor de partidos de quiditch del colegio.

.-Hoy se fueron Dean Thomas y Michael Corner.

.-Vi a Michael antes de ayer- Dijo Ron- Parecía alfiletero.

.-Lo torturaron mucho, antes y después de la batalla- se estremeció Ginny- Yo vine a visitarlo un poco después de la batalla. Al igual que Dean- Harry sintió la furiosa necesidad de romper cosas- No podía creer lo vulnerable que ambos se veían.

Harry finalmente salió del lugar con la excusa de que quería beber algo y Ron lo siguió. Caminaron harto rato por todo el tercer piso, hasta que decidieron volver al cuarto. Pasaron a través del corredor, entre un montón de puertas dobles, que a Harry le parecieron familiares, y encontraron una desvencijada escalera alineada con retratos de sanadores con aspecto bestial. Trataron de no pasar por el frente del retrato de un mago medieval, quién una vez le diagnosticó a Ron un mal caso de spattergroit, añadiendo que ese padecimiento le dejaría horribles marcas de por vida. Quiso sonreír cuando recordó que, además el cuadro trató a Ron de poco agraciado; pero finalmente decidió que no era muy buena idea.

.- ¿Volvemos a la sala de Jordan o quieres hacer una visita a Lockhart?- Preguntó su compañero al ver una puerta que decía: Sala Janus Thickey

A Harry se le retorcieron las tripas al pensar que muchas de las personas que lucharon en la última guerra podrían estar ahí. Gente que luchó para vivir en un mundo mejor, seguramente terminaría sus días en una antigua sala de Hospital. No supo porque, pero tenía que entrar, tenía que cerciorarse que ninguno de sus conocidos o amigos de Hogwarts estaba ahí.

.- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Ron siguiendo a Harry que caminaba hasta alcanzar a una curvilínea sanadora joven.

.-Disculpe- La mujer se dirigió a ellos amablemente.

.- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

.-Yo…eh… queremos entrar a la Sala Janus Thickey…- Le contestó Harry, nervioso, pues los ojos de la joven se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cicatriz.

.- ¡Merlín todopoderoso¿Harry Potter¿Eres Harry¿Harry Potter?- Chilló la mujer llevándose las manos a la boca

.-Bueno… ammmm

.-Es él, pero por favor…- Suplicó Ron mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

.-Lo siento- Dijo ella sonriendo avergonzada- es que nunca imaginé que… Wow… ¡Vaya manera de empezar mi primer día de trabajo¡Soy recién egresada, saben¡No pude empezar mejor¡Por favor… La sala Janus Thickey! Síganme por favor… A nuestros pacientes les hará muy feliz que vengas a verlos, Harry ¿Tienes algún familiar o amigo que esté internado en esta sala, o solo has venido por bondad?- preguntó la sanadora.

No sabía que responderle. La verdad es que decirle "Vine a ver por si algunos de mis amigos quedará acá por siempre" le resultaba muy estúpido, y decirle que venía por razones benéficas sonaba muy embustero de su parte.

.-Frank y Alice Longbottom- Mintió rápidamente

.-Oh… Los señores Longbottom. Su hijo está internado, creo que mañana le dan de alta o algo así. Ya puede caminar por si solo y pareciera que jamás hubiera batallado ¡Él es uno de los que se enfrentó directamente con _quién- ustedes- saben_! _Alohomora_

.-Si, estábamos ahí- Dijo Ron incómodo mientras pasaba a la sala

.-Bueno, chicos. Los dejo… ¡Adiós, Harry!- se despidió la muchacha alegremente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

.- ¡Perfecto¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Ron hastiado- Si quieres saludar a Lockhart, te espero acá

.-No vengo a saludar a Lockhart- Le dijo Harry, buscando en la sala caras conocidas.

.- ¿Entonces?

.-Quiero saber si miembros de la Orden o Compañeros de colegio están en esta parte del Hospital- Respondió mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

Empezó a caminar entre las camas, pero nada. Habían mujeres que bailaban solas en medio del cuarto, mientras una medimaga les cantaba. Había otro brujo de cabellos grises y aspecto debilucho que saltaba, como si quisiera atrapar a una mariposa. De pronto, Ron se detuvo ante una niña pequeña- A Harry se le revolvió el estómago cuando comprobó que no escuchaba ni veía- El pelirrojo le acarició el cabello, mientras ella sonreía y jugaba con unos cubos que trataba montarlos uno encima de otros. Ron le hizo un gesto para que siguiera buscando, dejándole en claro que se quedaría con la pequeña, Harry asintió y siguió buscando. Intentó evitar a Lockhart que estaba firmando fotografías a una anciana que vestía una horrible bata color canela "_Muchos hablan de una guerra querida Patrice, seguramente la ganaron porque le dijeron al mago tenebroso ese quien como se llame, que si no se portaba bien, yo mismo iría a encargarme de él"_

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba entre las personas, que parecían no percatarse de su presencia. De pronto, su mirada se posó en un señor de mediana edad que estaba sentado en una silla mirando hacia la ventana, sus cabellos castaños oscuros estaban peinados perfectamente hacia atrás- Sospechaba que una medimaga era causante de eso-, vestía una tenida de dormir celeste, con pantuflas del mismo color. La vista del hombre estaba fija en un punto de la ventana, parecía tranquilo. Harry no pudo evitar recordar cierta fotografía que le habían mostrado en cierta época de su vida…

_- Aquí estoy yo- dijo Moody, señalándose a si mismo innecesariamente. El Moody de la fotografía era inconfundible, aunque su pelo estaba un poco menos gris y su nariz estaba intacta.- Dumbledore está al lado mío, Dedalus Diggle del otro lado... ésta es Marlene McKinnon, la mataron dos semanas después de tomar esta foto, se llevaron a toda su familia. Estos son Frank y Alice Longbottom..._

El estómago de Harry, ya molesto, se encogió al ver a Alice Longbottom: conocía su cara redonda y amigable muy bien, aunque nunca se la hubieran presentado, porque era la viva imagen de su hijo Neville.

-... pobres diablos- gruñó Moody.- mejor estar muerto que lo que les pasó a ellos... 

El hombre que tenía al frente era muy parecido al de la fotografía, aunque sus ojos, antes brillantes, ahora estaban opacos, sus labios resecos, y su piel más pálida de lo normal.

.- ¿Señor Longbottom?- susurró Harry mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él- Señor Longbottom ¿Me escucha?- el hombre seguía con la vista fija en la ventana y Harry sintió un vacío en su interior, de alguna manera el papá de Neville era una de las pocas personas que había conocido a su padre, pero era horrible pensar que seguramente no le recordaba. Le tocó una mano y notó que estaba helada, conjuró una manta y se la puso encima- Tiene un hijo muy valiente, Sr. Longbottom- Le dijo entre susurros-. Se enfrentó a Voldemort en la segunda Batalla solo y mató a su serpiente, Naggini. Desafió al nuevo régimen de Hogwarts el año pasado y soportó torturas que nadie más que él hubiera soportado- No sabía porque le hablaba al hombre cuando seguramente no le escucharía, o ni siquiera le entendería, pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo estaba oyendo, que entendía cada una de sus palabras. De pronto, sintió la mirada del señor Longbottom sobre él, como si hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho- Ganamos, ganamos la guerra, la orden del Fénix y Hogwarts han vencido…

.-P- Po- Potter- dijo torpemente con los ojos muy abiertos- … Ja- James…James...

.-Soy Harry, Sr. Longbottom ¡Harry! El hijo de James Potter ¿Me conocía?- El hombre abrió más los ojos y después empezó a cerrarlos lentamente, hasta que su mirada se posó nuevamente en la ventana, olvidando que Harry Potter, el hijo de uno de sus grandes compañeros de aventuras, se encontraba al lado de él.

.- ¿Harry?- Rápidamente se puso de pie y miró inmediatamente a quién le hablaba. Un chico con la cara redonda le observaba estupefacto

.- ¿Neville?

Harry se percató de que su viejo compañero de estudios lucía una bata de hospital blanca, que no alcanzaba a cubrir las heridas que tenía en el cuello y muñecas. La cabeza de Neville tenía serias heridas y quemaduras, uno de sus ojos lucía de un color púrpura, mientras que el otro y apenas se abría.

.- ¿Qué haces acá?

.- Yo eh… ¡Tu papá! El me…- No sabía porque, pero consideraba que el pequeño momento de lucidez que había tenido el señor Longbottom, tenía que ser escuchado por su hijo- …Él, él…

.- ¿Te habló?- Harry asintió fervientemente, un poco sorprendido de que Neville se lo tomara tan a la ligera-. Tiene sus momentos de lucidez. Han dicho los Medimagos que es una buena señal, pero de eso hace un año- siguió el muchacho encogiéndose los hombros resignado- … ¿Qué te dijo?

.-Me llamó James, como mi padre- Respondió en un susurro, sintiéndose algo estúpido.

Neville le sonrió mientras conjuraba dos sillas y se sentaba en una. Harry hizo lo mismo.

.- ¿A que viniste?

.-Yo… Bueno…- Harry otra vez se había quedado sin una idea clara que decir- Yo… vine porque… Tu sabes, la guerra pasó y…- Neville asintió como queriendo dejarle en claro que lo comprendía- ¿Cómo te sientes?

.-Mejor, pero podría haber estado mejor si no hubiera escapado del hospital el día de los funerales en Hogwarts… Mis heridas se abrieron, como podrás adivinar, por eso que aún no salgo, lo mismo pasó con Seamus y Justin ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

.- ¿Yo? Bien…

.-Supe lo de Tonks y Lupin- Harry sintió una desagradable presión en el pecho- Lamentable… muy lamentable…

.-Muchos inocentes murieron…- Murmuró Harry entre dientres, agachando la mirada y apretando los nudillos…

.-Como dijo el nuevo ministro… Las rosas sobre sus tumbas no son nada, si no van acompañadas con un verdadero compromiso de por medio. Yo prometo que la paz seguirá- Dijo Neville con decisión- ¿Tú que prometes?- Harry meditó un momento… No había pensado en eso. Ya se había librado de la profecía, era libre de hacer lo que el quisiera; recordó a Sirius, a Lupin, a su padre, el sacrificio de su madre…

.-Vivir- Dijo firmemente- Me comprometo a vivir

Neville sonrió mientras le palmeaba la espalda, mientras observaba a su padre. Entonces fue cuando Harry comprendió de que seguramente él quería estar solo con su padre.

.-Me retiro- Dijo mientras se ponía de pié

.-Adiós, Harry. Nos vemos el primero de Septiembre en Hogwarts.

.-Nos vemos- Sonrió él mientras se alejaba de los dos hombres. Notó como Neville acariciaba la frente de su padre. Harry sintió la ardiente necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó como se sentiría su padre si lo hubiese visto luchar contra Voldemort ese día ¿Cómo habría estado su madre?

.- ¡Harry!- Lo llamó Ron, que seguía jugando con la pequeña- ¿Ya nos vamos?... Okay ¡Adiós, enana!- Le dijo a la chiquita que le sonreía, al sentir que el pelirrojo le había dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Salieron de la sala despidiéndose de una sanadora de edad con un "Hasta pronto"

.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo¿Viste a Neville?

.-Lo vi- Asintió sin dar mayores explicaciones. No quiso contarle que se había encontrado con el señor Longbottom.

.-Irá a Hogwarts

.-Si… Creo que muchos volverán.

.- ¿No te emociona volver a la escuela?

.-Mucho…- Respondió sinceramente Harry sonriendo, recordando vagamente una snitch que revoloteaba por su garganta, un pequeño mapa arrugado que dejaba al descubierto todos los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts, un sauce que aguarda una casa encantada, una pelirroja sonriéndole, haciéndole sentirse vivo… Volvía a reafirmar lo que le había dicho a Neville en la sala Janus Thickey: Iba a _vivir_.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis niñas:**

**¿Cómo están? **

**¡SIENTO EN VERDAD HABERME RETRASADO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! De verdad las pruebas y disertaciones no me dejaban ni un espacio libre. Quiero agradecer que aún sigan en sintonía y que se hayan tomado la molestia en dejarme un Review. Obviamente, tambien agradezco a los lectores que leyeron anónimamente mi fic.**

**Quiero dejar en claro que yo no he sido atacada por Reviews "Destructivos", lo que pasa es que simplemente vi hace unas semanas atrás (días antes de publicar el segundo chapter) como atacaban a una escritora de fanfics sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Me molestó mucho, pero creo que como mucho de ustedes dijeron: hay que dejar a ese tipo de gente ser **

**Ahora si, mi parte predilecta: AGRADECER REVIEWS**

**Asumi- Chan**¡Hola! Uyyyyyyyy en verdad espero que no me lances avadas por vía lechuza ¡RECUERDA QUE ESO ESTA PENADO POR LA LEY! (O sea que estoy amparada por el ministerio Iuuujuuuu). Bueno, como sea, yo ya te estoy queriendo por leer mi fic jajja . Lamento en verdad haberte separado a Ron y a Hermione T.T a mí también me dolió mucho hacerlo, pero créeme. Tengo una muy buena razón para hacerlo -Que no te la diré, porque quiero hacer sufrir a todos los que me preguntaron la razón muajajaja- Me alegro, pequeña que te haya gustado el fic, ojalá sigas en sintonía. Un beso

**GABS15:** Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que lo sigas y que te siga gustando. Verás, en este capítulo no nos enteramos el porqué de la separación de Hermione y Ron, pero creo que más adelante se sabrá. Muchos besos.

**MaryLPotter: **Yo amo a los Malfoys jajajajajja Siiiiiii son tan malvados que… al final por una razón extraña los terminas queriendo igual jajajaj. Ammm nop, no te diré aún porque separé a Ron y a Hermione… solo te diré y LES diré: Las cosas han cambiado. Esa es lo único que les puedo decir por ahora antes de que se sepa más sobre esta querida y hermosa parejita. Gracias por leerme.

**Lillith Van Garreth: **Miguis!!!!! Holaaaa Gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca idea que se armó en mi maquiavélica cabesita. Sí… tenías razón, deshacerse del cuadro de la doña Black era necesario para poder vivir ahí en paz. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO QUE EN VERDAD ES MUY VALIOSO…

**Kate reagen**: NICE NICK, REAGEN!!! Uyyyyy bueno, la verdad es que no diré mucho aún el porque Ron y Herms se me separaron. Lo único que te diré para que te quedes tranquila es que… volverán jajajaja (QUE MALA SOY) Un beso, mi niña. Gracias por leer.

**Ishidamon: **Jajajaj este capítulo tiene algo de humor jajaj. Me alegro que te guste la historia y que decidas seguirla. Y tienes razón cuando dices que Ron y Hermione son incorregibles (Si fuera amiga de ellos me tendrían histérica) muchos besos y NO TE PIERDAS

**Azuki4ever:** Mi niñaaaaaaa jajajaj que rico que me leíste jajajajajaj yo ya pensaba que te ibas a perder. Gracias, gracias, mil veces gracias Eres la mejor

**Annie Parker: **SIII No te preocupes que Ron Y Hermione se aman con locura… Me alegro que te vaya gustando el fic espero que sigas en sintonía y que no te pierdas. Ya verás como a medida que pasen los próximos capítulos, la relación de esos dos tórtolos mejora o… empeora… ¡TE DEJARE MEJOR CON LA INTRIGA! MUAJAJAJA

**Noir Moony: **PEQUEÑA! Jajajaj Siiiii, Narcisa Malfoy orgullosa y altiva hasta la médula… Jajajajjaaj no me había imaginado esa imagen del cuadro con Draco… sería digno de ver Karin pensando Siiii creo que consideraré la idea de hacer un shot de esa escena jajajajaj SERA MI REGALO PARA LAS QUE AMAN A DRACO. Ammm no se si Harry se vestirá de cupido… pero a su manera ayudará para que esos cabezotas que tiene como súper amigos se reconcilien. Así que guarda esa metralleta ¬¬! Jajajaj

**LittleVampi:** Amiga Gracias por decir que no escribo tonteras ¡ME SIENTO AL FIN REALIZADA! Ajajajaja ¡Nup! No te explicaré nada de Ron y Herms porque soy mala y quiero hacer sufrir mujajajaj! Gracias pequeña por leerme, eres genial, guapísima.

**Laura Melissa:**Si, pequeña ¡el epílogo de Rowling fue pobre! Pero en fin! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic. Estoy tratando de ser lo mas fiel a libro, espero que sigas en sintonía. Bueno, no actualicé rápido ¡PERO ACTUALICÉ! Jajajajaj Un beso.

**SaraMeliss: **Me acabo de percatar de mi error jajajja XD en fin, no se como editar ¿Serías tan amable de decirme como? –Soy una ignorante en esto- Me alegro de verdad que te haya gustado, y que hayas seguido la historia U R THE BEST. Espero que no te pierdas Besos.

**Arcano: **Hola! Muchas gracias ¡WOWOWOWOWO! Estoy halagada. Bueno, mira la universidad y todo eso me absorbe mucho tiempo, por eso que actualizo una vez a la semana, aunque pude que algunas veces actualice antes. Gracias nuevamente por mandarme un review tan lindo y espero que sigas en sintonía.

**NOTA:** A todos los que me postearon como Anonymus, les pido que me dejan al menos su mail o – si quieren- se logeen antes de enviarme un review para así enviarles un mensajito para decirles cuando actualizo

Como siempre, les dejaré con una canción. Esta se llama "Toca para mí" de Alejandro Sanz de su album MTV Unplugged Besos

De sus años de experiencia  
mil anécdotas me cuenta  
yo finjo creerlo así  
me gusta verle feliz  
contando aventuras  
y creyendo ser un violín.

Toca para mí, yo te quiero oir  
quiero formar parte de tu locura  
pondremos nuestras almas de partitura.

Toca para mí, yo te quiero oir  
y que el último latido de tu corazón  
sea la rosa que brota de la última nota.

Hay gente que ríe al verle  
con su pajarita verde  
sus pantalones ya roídos  
y unas flores que ha cogido  
adornando una camisa  
que ha cosido muy deprisa.

El loco maestro toca  
con una dulzura loca  
y se posa una paloma  
en la estatua de algun nota  
nadie ríe, nadie habla,  
los que de ti se burlaban.

Se va recostando y habla,  
de lo dura que es la tabla  
ya he dejado de fingir,  
no quiero verle sufrir  
contando aventuras  
y creyendo ser un violín.


	4. Chapter IV

**ACLARACION: Harry Potter® y los demás personajes de esta maravillosa historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de WB. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Al final **

**(Tabitha R. Scott)**

Never thought it could be you,  
I never wanted it to.  
My other half of me just disappeared.  
Darkness came as fast as you got your angel wings.  
My tears will never go away,  
My heart feels like its been thrown away.  
When I heard the news,  
I fell to my knees.  
Not wanting to get up,  
I heard you say it'll be okay.  
Flying 1200 miles to see if it was true,  
Memories running through my head not believing my only brother's life was gone.  
I sit there looking at you,  
wanting to shake you.  
I couldn't see those big brown eyes,  
there's not a smile that could ever be replaced.  
God, take this pain away from me.  
I never got to say goodbye,  
I want you to answer me why.  
I was too late to take his place,  
but all I can do is wait.  
Till then I'll be missing him.

**-Capítulo 4-**

**La decisión de George**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y en verdad no sabía que era peor: Si las constantes visitas que le ofrecía la señora Weasley con nuevas ideas para la organización del bautizo de Teddy o, el hecho de que fuera el blanco de la revista de Corazón de bruja... Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que Ron estaba teniendo razón cuando dijo que pronto tendría que disfrazarse para salir en público. Aunque su compañero tampoco estaba pasando desapercibido, pues el hecho de que él también hubiera ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort lo había hecho muy popular. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que Ron estuviera completamente enfadado por ese hecho.

Harry jamás había tenido una semana más ajetreada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba ayudando a la señora Weasley a preparar todo para el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur. Todo en su casa era un escándalo total: Kreacher todos los días le mostraba diferentes tipos de candelabros para poner en las mesas, al parecer todos esos objetos habían pertenecido a la familia Black por el aspecto oscuro y arcaico; La señora Weasley le llevaba todos los días estilos de servilletas, muestras de diversos pasteles para la ocasión; era como si aquella celebración fuera el consuelo de haber perdido a uno de sus hijos. Y, la señora Tonks no era la excepción, a cada instante le mandaba lechuzas para indicarle como tenía que ser el atuendo de Ted… definitivamente Harry estaba seguro que, si Voldemort no lo había hecho, las dos mujeres acabarían con él más rápido de lo que jamás podría haber soñado. Cada vez que quería salir con Ron a servirse una cerveza de manteca, no podía, pues entre la señora Tonks, la señora Weasley y Kreacher lo detenían comentándole más ideas sobre el bautizo. Y, lo peor era que Ted ni si quiera se enteraba de lo que sucedía, pues el bebé dormía plácidamente en el cochecito que su padrino le había obsequiado hacía unos días atrás. Harry pensaba que eso no era justo, pues estaba seguro de que a Sirius no lo habían atormentado con tantos detalles como a él.

Estaba irritante, y su humor no mejoró después de la hora de almuerzo cuando, la ya crecida lechuza de Ron, Pig le había llevado un ejemplar del corazón de Bruja, donde aparecía un "completo" e "Informativo" reportaje sobre él con fotos exclusivas de lo que había pasado antes, durante y después de la guerra, mostrando el cadáver de Voldemort y a cientos de estudiantes luchar, entre ellos se encontraban el ya fallecido Colin, Cho, Ginny... Había otra fotografía donde aparecían miembros de la Orden, y sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando en una imagen aparecía Lupin, luchando con Bellatrix ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles de poner esas fotografías en una revista juvenil¿A quién se le podría ocurrir cosa semejante? Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta se encontraba debajo del titular que decía _"Harry Potter ¿Héroe o Galán? Por Rita Skeeter"_ ¡Era obvio¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Miró la imagen de Remus una y otra vez, se veía muy joven, más de lo que lo había recordado jamás, era como si estar luchando por la causa por la que muchos de sus amigos habían padecido, le hubiera animado y rejuvenecido. Se estaba preguntando si sería bueno mostrarle ese recorte a Ted cuando este creciera… de todas maneras- Y no supo porqué- arrancó la hoja de la revista donde aparecía la imagen de su ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras y dobló el recorte, esperando tal vez, encontrar el momento adecuado para enseñárselo a su ahijado. Después se dedicó a leer la tontería que Skeeter había escrito.

_HARRY POTTER ¿HÉROE O GALÁN?_

_¿Qué hay más allá de esos hermosos ojos verdes?__ ¿Qué es lo que esconde la vida del mago más famoso de los últimos tiempos? Sí, mis pequeñas saltamontes, salten de alegría, pues a esas interrogantes, yo, Rita Sekeeter, atractiva reportera de Corazón de bruja y del profeta, les daré respuestas._

_Harry Potter, el niño mago con más fama que incluso el propio Merlín, ha robado el corazón de cientos de Jóvenes –Y no tan jóvenes- del mundo mágico. Se que muchas quisieran saber ¿Quién ha sido capaz de robar el corazón de este guapísimo Héroe para muchos, galán para la mayoría? Cientos de los mejores amigos de Harry (Que incluyen a Pansy Parkinson, una atractiva jovencita ex alumna de la casa de Slytherin) dicen que el chico maravilla predilecto del fallecido y polémico Albus Dumbeldore, ha estado terriblemente enamorado de la descendiente asiática Cho Chang, con quién se le ha visto de la mano, y besándose en las aulas vacías de la escuela. Otros dicen que se ha estado viendo con nada mas ni nada menos que con la cerebrito mundial y poco agraciada Hermione Granger, quién ha engañado a Potter no solo con el jugador bombón de la selección búlgara, si no también con su mejor y ya famoso amigo: Ronald Weasley, quién anteriormente estaba de novio con la señorita Lavander Brown, quién asegura que su ruptura se debe a las constantes visitas de la chica Granger al cuarto del guapísimo camarada de Potter… _

_Muchos dicen que este poderosísimo chico- Y yo soy testigo- es también un joven muy sensible, que aún lamenta la muerte de sus padres cada noche, que sus hermosos ojos se humedecen con el terrible fantasma de su pasado que aún lo atormenta..._

_Pero… ¿Es Harry Potter un héroe cuyos antecedentes estén 100 limpios?_

_Eh aquí la respuesta a esa interrogante:_

_Muchos dicen que el mismísimo Albus Dumbeldore le había estado entrenando para vencer a Ya-Quién-Ustedes-Saben, lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente¿Cómo¿De que manera lo ayudó¿Qué métodos le enseñó Albus Dumbeldore a Harry Potter, para que éste consiguiera lo que muchos magos, incluso más experimentados que el mismísimo Merlín, han querido?_

_La respuesta es clara: Magia oscura_

_Muchos son testigos que "el chico maravilla" fue incontables veces al despacho del antecesor de Severus Snape, a aprender quién sabe que cosa. Seamus Finiggan dice que Harry Potter es un chico aplicado, bastante audaz y que es capaz de aprender hechizos dificilísimos con una facilidad envidiable ¿Es acaso que con esta magnífica destreza para conseguir aprender magia blanca, Harry Potter "El salvador" fue capaz de aprender Magia oscura y vencer a Quién- Ustedes- Saben?"_

Harry tiró la revista hacia la chimenea casi sin ánimos: Rita Skeeter, era la reportera más deslenguada que jamás había conocido. Ella había sido quién le provocó los más grandes bochornos en su cuarto año ¿Cómo olvidar cuando le había vinculado con Hermione? Lo que ahora le estaba preocupando era que Rita sabía lo que había entre ella y Ron, o al menos, eso parecía. Ahora todo el mundo mágico sabría lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Casi orando para que la señora Weasley no creyera una sola palabra de lo que decía la revista "Corazón de bruja", Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando relajarse… O, al menos eso pretendía, cuando sintió una fría mano acariciándole la nuca, que provocó que diera un salto.

.-¿Por qué tan tenso, Harry?- Esa voz la reconocía en cualquier parte…

.-¿Hermione?- Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga.

.-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

.-¿Cómo estás¿Has estado mejor?

.-Pues…- No sabía que responderle. La verdad es que si se sentía bien, pero lo único que empañaba su felicidad era el hecho que ella y Ron estuvieran separados pero¿Cómo explicarle eso?- Bien… ¿Tu?

.-Bastante bien… supongo que ya has recibido tu carta de Hogwarts ¿No?

.-¡Si¡Vaya que si!... ¿Y tu?

.-¡Si!... ya la recibí- Hermione agachó la mirada avergonzada mientras sacaba su sobre y se lo entregaba a Harry. Éste la miró interrogante, pero ella lo invitó a leer la carta, pero cuando el chico volteó la correspondencia para sacar el trozo de pergamino, algo pequeño salió del sobre, un objeto diminuto, con el escudo de Hogwarts y dos letras de plata que decían "P.A" Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo:

.-WOW HERMIONE ¿PREMIO ANUAL¡ES GENIAL!

Ella solo sonrió sonrojada mientras recibía el abrazo de su amigo.

.-Yo creí que… te lo otorgarían a ti. Estaba segura de que tú serías el premio anual, Harry.

.-¡Nah¿Yo¿Premio Anual?

.-Después de todo lo que hiciste el año anterior… pues era lo más lógico ¿No?- Dijo Hermione sentándose en unos de los sillones que Harry le ofrecía.

.-¿Después de lo que hice yo?... Querrás decir: Después de lo que hicimos- La corrigió mientras la observaba cariñosamente- Harry Potter no habría sido nada sin ti y sin Ronald, Herms…- Era verdad, si Ron y ella no hubieran sido sus amigos, y no lo hubieran estado apoyando hasta el final, dudaba mucho que hubiese ganado la guerra. Ella le sonrió agradecida, para después apagar levemente su sonrisa.

.-¿Has visto a Ron?

¡Justo al tema al que no quería llegar!

.-Si, si… Lo ví… hace unos días fuimos a San Mungo- Respondió incómodo al ver la mirada de su amiga.

.-¿Cómo están todos?

.-A lee Jordan ya le dieron el alta al igual que a Dean, a Seamus y a otros…- Contestó tartamudeando- Neville está mucho mejor…

.-Me alegro.

Silencio, nuevamente.

.-¿Cómo están tus padres, Hermione?

.-Bastante bien… Pero les debo muchas explicaciones.

.-¿Sospechan algo?- Preguntó intrigado

.-¡Ya lo creo! No son estúpidos.

.-¿Y les darás respuestas?- Harry notó como su amiga se miraba las uñas algo dudosa.

.-No lo sé. No estoy preparada ¿Sabes?... Estoy confundida, me han pasado muchas cosas, que sinceramente son mucho más importantes que decirles todo o que ha ocurrido a mis padres.

"Ron" Era obvio…

.-Hermione ¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó al fin, sin meditarlo demasiado

.-¿Con qué?- Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rosado.

.-Tú lo sabes, no eres tonta, por algo eres la premio anual.

.-No se a que te refieres, Harry- Dijo con firmeza la muchacha, fingiendo no entender nada, y provocando que Harry se sintiera cada vez mas enfadado ¿Acaso lo tomaba por un idiota?

.-Me refiero a Ron. Ronald Weasley ¿Lo conoces? Al chico que besaste en plena guerra y del cuál no había forma de separarte.

Por algún motivo se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo al ver la cara contrariada y avergonzada de su amiga, a la cuál jamás la había visto tan pequeña.

.-¿Y?- Insistió él.

.-Pues… todo bien, todo es fantástico- Dijo ella sonriendo de una manera extraña, poco sincera... ¿Falsa?

.-¿Segura?- preguntó alzando las cejas

.-No- Dijo al fin la muchacha rindiéndose.

.-¿Qué ocurrió, Hermione?

.-No quiero hablar de eso Harry. Tal vez después, pero no ahora.

Harry pensó que eso no era justo, pues él siempre le decía todo a ella acerca de su vida amorosa…

"_No le has dicho todo a Hermione" _– le dijo una voz en su cabeza

"_Pero casi todo. Le dije lo de Cho"_

"_Le dijiste lo de Cho, porque ella no significó nada para ti"_

"_Fue la primera chica con la que me besé"_

"_Pero no la más importante ¿Le dijiste a Hermione que te gustaba Ginny Weasley en tu sexto año, cuando ésta aún era novia de Dean?"_

"_¡Es distinto! Ginny era especial…"_

"_Ahí tienes la respuesta"_

"_¿Entonces Ron es tan importante para Hermione que…?"_

"_Simplemente no quiere hablar de su vida privada, y menos de alguien tan importante para ella"_

.-¿Has leído Corazón de bruja?- Le preguntó Hermione mirando algunos trozos de revista que aún no eran alcanzados por el fuego.

.-Si, si…- Contestó avergonzado abandonando sus pensamientos- ¿La leíste tu?

.-Vaya que si… Esa bruja jamás se cansará ¿No¡DEBERÍA HABERLA APLASTADO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD!

.-Ojalá que no la lean demasiadas personas- Hermione lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad

.-¿En verdad crees que nadie la leerá, Harry¡Por Merlín! Eres famoso, eres el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, todos quieren saber de ti ¿Cómo es posible que no compren la revista?

.-Pero…

.-Harry en este momento miles de brujas y brujos estarán leyendo esa porquería por cuarta vez- Esas palabras no lo reconfortaron para nada- Inclusive la madre de Ron- suspiró la chica al fin, agotada

.-Dudo que ella pueda creer una palabra de lo que escribió Skeeter, después de lo que escribió acerca de mí durante el torneo de los tres magos…

.-Ojalá tengas razón, Harry.

.-¿Y¿Te quedarás con nosotros este verano antes de volver a Hogwarts?- Preguntó con la clara intención de cambiar el tema.

.-La señora Weasley me invitó a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera hace un par de días atrás. Pero no sabría si aceptar… Tu sabes…- Explicó dudosa.

.-Pues te quedas conmigo en Grimmauld Place- La invitó como si fuera lo más obvio. Aunque era en verdad extraño pasar unas vacaciones de verano sin estar con Ron y Hermione en el mismo lugar…

.-Harry, yo…

.-Vamos, será hasta que tú y Ron se reconcilien…- Fue en ese entonces cuando comprendió que había metido la pata, pues la chica miró sus manos nuevamente, algo triste.

.-Yo… Lo siento, lo siento en verdad, Hermione- Dijo inmediatamente- Solo es que tengo esperanzas de que…

.-Yo también las tengo, Harry. Tengo esperanzas de volver a estar con él…- Le sonrió su amiga- Supe que estaban organizando el bautizo de Teddy.

.-Si- Repuso un poco más animado por el cambio de conversación- Ya estamos viendo los preparativos.

.-¿No te han atormentado demasiado…?

.-Bastante

.-Puedo ayudarte si gustas.

.-Si quieres- Se encogió de hombros intentando ocultar su miedo y parecer normal. Harry sabía perfectamente que si Hermione ayudaba, su stress aumentaría considerablemente, entre la señora Tonks, la madre de Ron, Kreacher y ella terminarían por agotarlo hasta dejarlo acabado…

.-Se vienen los EXTASIS

¡Perfecto¡Un poco más de tensión a su vida¡Como si la preparación del bautizo de Ted y lo que había vivido durante los últimos siete años no fuese lo suficiente¿Cómo había podido olvidar una de las razones básicas por la cuál Hermione se había desvivido estudiando en Hogwarts a parte de los TIMOS? Definitivamente ese año no sería tan divertido como se lo esperaba. Tenía que hacer lo imposible para que Ron y ella se reconciliaran o si no, estaría más que muerto para cuando el curso finalizara, pues era bien sabido que el único que podía hacer que Hermione dejara los cuadernos en contadas ocasiones era aquel muchacho larguirucho de cabello color rojo…

.-¡Ya he empezado a estudiar! He pasado los encantamentos del señor Flitwick, y algunos hechizos de la profesora McGonagall… A propósito ¿Quién crees tú que será nuestro próximo maestro de Transformaciones? Ahora que ella es la directora es obvio que contratarán a otro educador… ¡Oh¿Y nuestro maestro de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras? Solo espero que sea alguien en verdad competente…

Harry no la escuchaba, pues ya tenía otro tema en que pensar ¿Quién sería su maestro contra las Artes oscuras ahora que la guerra había terminado¿Sería un profesor tan corriente como lo había sido aparentemente el profesor Quirrel¿O alguien tan preparado como Lupin y Ojoloco?

.-Sea quien sea solo espero que sea alguien que dure más de un año- Opinó Harry

.-Parece increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado, podamos hablar de escuela, libros y estudios como chicos normales ¿No?

Harry sonrió y asintió. No quería decirle que había pensado lo mismo que ella hacía días atrás.

De pronto un PLAMF se hizo escuchar en toda la casa. Miles de cenizas salieron por todas partes provenientes de la chimenea mientras que una señora Weasley mucho más repuesta se limpiaba sus ropajes negros con un cepillo.

.-Señora Weasley- Saludó Hermione mientras corría hacia ella y la ayudaba a quitarse las cenizas

.-Hermione, querida ¿Cómo estás?-Sonrió la mujer al tiempo que la abrazaba. Harry se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando vió el gesto de la mujer hacia su mejor amiga, pues era claro que no había leído "Corazón de bruja" o que, simplemente no creía una palabra de lo que la revista decía.

.-¿Qué tal todo, señora Weasley?-Saludó a la madre de Ron una vez que soltó a Hermione.

.-Muy bien, Harry cielo.

.-¿Qué tal están George y los demás?

.-Pues…- La sonrisa de la señora Weasley se apagó rápidamente.

.-Percy está mucho mejor. Ayer fue al ministerio y hay muchas probabilidades de que consiga un ascenso. George… no ha ido a ver su negocio. Lee Jordan lo ha ido a visitar muchas veces pero, no hay caso. Ron también ha intentado hablar con él, pero le da con las puertas en las narices.

.-¿Qué él que?- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, y Harry entendía porque: George jamás le hubiera cerrado la puerta a cualquiera de sus hermanos. No era muy de él.

.-Tampoco habla con Arthur y…

.-¿Y?- Le incitó Harry a seguir.

.-No quiere saber nada de nada. Habla de devolver un dinero y …

.-¿Devolver dinero?- Preguntó Hermione ceñuda.

.-Ha estado haciendo cuentas… ha nombrado a Harry…- Siguió la mujer…

Sintió que las tripas se le anudaban y que su garganta se le secaba ¿George estaba pensando en devolverle los Galeones que él había donado a Sortilegios Weasley?

.-Iré a hablar con George…- Dijo de repente

.-Harry…- Hermione lo había tomado del brazo

.-No me pidas que no vaya. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no puedo permitir que haga lo que estoy pensando.

.-No puedes ir así como así- la muchacha hablaba bajo la atenta mirada de la madre de Ron- tienes que tener tacto, entiende que está pasando por un momento difícil, trata de entender que para el no es fácil perder a su compañero de toda la vida y…

.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO SE COMO GEORGE SE SIENTE PORQUE NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Harry de pronto bastante irritado, haciendo que las dos mujeres dieran un paso hacia atrás acompañado por un respingo- Tiene que entender que estos meses no han sido fáciles para nadie. Los señores Weasley perdieron a su hijo; nosotros perdimos a Dora y a Lupin; La Señora Tonks perdió a su esposo, a su hija y a su yerno; padres perdieron a sus hijos, hijos perdieron sus padres- cada palabra que salía de su garganta era un desahogo- jóvenes perdieron a sus compañeras con las que compartían el lecho, y viceversa… y yo no veo que estén echando toda su vida por la borda TODOS PASAMOS POR LO MISMO, HERMS. Todos sentimos el mismo dolor, y no veo que ninguno de nosotros se deje estar ¿POR QUÉ CON EL TIENE QUE SER DIFERENTE?

Sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada a la señora Weasley que estaba tan petrificada como Hermione. Se encaminó hacia la chimenea con furia, con ganas de mandar a George a un buen sitio y golpearlo.

.-A LA MADRIGUERA- Gritó arrojando los polvos flu y perdiéndose entre un montón de chimeneas antes de toparse con la que lo llevaría al destino deseado.

Salió patinando por el piso del hogar de los Weasleys chocando con algo de madera que casi le quiebra la columna vertebral. Supo inmediatamente que ese algo no era más que la gran mesa, pues hubo un ruido general de platos y servicios y grititos que reconoció como los de Ginny.

.-¡Caray, Harry¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ron preocupado, mientras Percy se le acercaba para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; pero Harry se levantó antes de que el chico si quiera lo tocara.

.-¿Dónde esta George?- Preguntó hastiado.

.-Esperando pudrirse en su dormitorio- Respondió Ginny molesta- Y si subes, dile de mi parte que lo haga de una vez por todas ¡Está tan insoportable que me molesta!

Harry entendió que si la hermana de Ron decía eso, era porque de verdad el gemelo estaba muy cambiado para mal; pues Ginny jamás había hablado así de ninguno de sus hermanos, excepto tal vez de Percy

El chico subió las escaleras sin si quiera esperar que Hermione terminara de sacarse las cenizas bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, que se posó inmediatamente en su madre que acababa de llegar. Harry se detuvo ante una puerta que reconoció como la entrada al cuarto de los gemelos y golpeó tres veces… No hubo respuesta, volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte

.-No quiero nada Ron ¡Dile a mamá que ya bajo!- Gritó hastiado George

.-No soy Ronald.

Eso pareció despabilar al gemelo ya que en menos de dos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un exhausto, desarreglado, diferente y desmejorado George Weasley.

.-¿Es Halloween?- Preguntó Harry con las cejas alzadas mientras pasaba al dormitorio sin que nadie lo invitara. Notó que un lado de la recámara estaba hecho un verdadero chiquero: había ropa esparcida por todos lados, montones de envoltorios de dulces sobre una de las dos camas… hasta le pareció haber visto un par de arañas sobre un sucio calcetín. Sin embargo, el otro lado del cuarto parecía estar en perfecto orden; tenía una repisa donde miles de cajas con el sello de "Sortilegios Weasley" estaban en perfecto orden- Creo que deberías sacarte la máscara ¿No?

.-Gracioso. Deberían ponerte el título de "El sardónico"

.-Supongo que ese título vendría mejor contigo… o más bien te _hubiese_ venido mejor ¿No lo crees? Porque en verdad lo único que puedo ver ahora en ti es que te estás consumiendo en tu propia mierda- Sabía que con eso podría llegar a ganarse un buen golpe, pero no tenía alternativa, tenía que arriesgarse si quería volver a ver recuperado al hermano de su mejor amigo. George tensó su cara de tal manera que parecía que estaba haciendo una gran mueca, que le recordó mucho a la que Lupin le obsequió esa vez en Grimmauld place cuando tuvieron una gran pelea, que casualmente era muy parecida a la que iba a tener con el gemelo- ¿Y¿No dices nada?

.-¿Qué quieres Potter?- El tono que el hermano de Ron ocupó, llenó de escalofríos a Harry, pues George jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

.-¿Qué te ocurre, George? Tu familia se preocupa por ti.

.-No tienen porque hacerlo…Estoy bien.

.-Tu actitud demuestra lo contrario

El gemelo bufó burlonamente mientras se sentaba en su cama y mataba un par de hormigas con el dedo distraídamente.

.-¿Ahora en vez de ser el salvador también serás mi consejero?

Harry estuvo a punto de mandar al hermano de su mejor amigo a un buen sitio. Ese sarcasmo, que antes admiraba y le divertía, ahora le ocasionaba dolor de estómago y verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

.-¿Qué te ocurre, eh?- Le dijo ya harto- Todos están preocupados por ti y tu lo único que sabes hacer es sacar cuentas de no se que y decir tanta necedad junta que no se de donde sacas tanta cabeza para crearla.

.-No te metas con lo que me pasa, Potter- Advirtió George- Tú no lo entiendes…

.-¿Qué no te entiendo¿Qué NO TE ENTIENDO? PERDÍ AL ÚLTIMO AMIGO DE MIS PADRES EN ESA GUERRA ¡A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME QUEDABA Y CUYA PRUEBA ERA QUE ELLOS REALMENTE HABÍAN EXISTIDO!-Gritó Harry con un verdadero nudo en la garganta. Había imaginado pelear así con Percy… pero nunca con otro de los Weasleys. Todo eso era peor que la pelea que había tenido con Lupin hace meses atrás "¿Qué puedo hacer, Remus?" "¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?"

.-Y YO PERDI A MI ÚNICO COMPAÑERO ¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO?... Claro que no ¡Tú eres el grandioso, el magnánimo Potter! Imposible que puedas entender como me siento…

.-TODOS PERDIMOS MUCHO DESPUES DE LA GUERRA, PERO NADIE SE CONSUME EN SU PROPIA PORQUERÍA COMO TU LO ESTÁS HACIENDO, GEORGE. No soy todopoderoso, soy un niño… no más fuerte que tú

.-¿Te bajó el síndrome de la humildad, "Salvador"?

Eso fue suficiente. No supo como ni cuando pero su varita ya estaba fuera de su estuche, apuntando la garganta de George que pareció paralizado durante un momento, pero después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa para abrirse y dejar salir de la garganta una carcajada histérica.

.-¡VAMOS HARRYSILLO¡HAZLO¡MATA¿NO ES ESO EN LO QUE TE CONVIRTIÓ EN HEROE¡HAZLO MALDITA SEA Y DEJA QUE ME REÚNA CON FRED!

Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza con la punta de su varita fija en el rostro de George, y con una de sus manos apretándole el cuello. La mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba el gemelo lo desconcertaron ¿Acaso el se había olvidado que alguna vez se había sentido igual¿Acaso estaba olvidando que cuando Sirius cayó al velo sintió enormes ganas de padecer y dañar a Dumbeldore¿Acaso había olvidado lo que se sentía ser vulnerable?

.-¡HARRY!- La señora Weasley entró al dormitorio, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

.-SUELTALO

.-¿Qué TE OCURRE¿ESTAS LOCO?

Las voces a su alrededor no lo hicieron olvidar cierta etapa de su vida.

_El deseo de dañar a Dumbledore por su tranquilidad y sus palabras vacías.__  
__"Mi mas grande fuerza ¿Cierto?" dijo Harry, su voz temblaba mientras miraba afuera al estadio de Quidditch, no prestándole mas atención. "Usted no tiene idea... Usted no sabe..."__  
__"¿Que es lo que no se?" pregunto calmadamente Dumbledore.__  
__Era demasiado. Harry se volteo, temblando de rabia.__  
__"No quiero hablar de como me siento ¿De acuerdo?"__  
__"¡Harry, sufrir así demuestra que tu sigues siendo un hombre! Este dolor es parte de ser un ser humano - "__  
__"¡ENTONCES - NO - QUIERO - SER - UN - HUMANO!"__  
__Harry rugió, y alcanzo uno de los delicados instrumentos de plata de la mesa a lado de el y lo lanzo a través de la habitación. Se rompió en cientos de pequeños pedazos contra la pared. Varios de los retratos dejaron salir gritos de enojo y miedo, y el retrato de Armando Dippet dijo, "De verdad!" .__  
__"¡NO ME IMPORTA!" Harry les grito, agarrando un lunatoscopio y arrojándolo dentro de la chimenea. "HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE, HE VISTO SUFICIENTE, ME QUIERO IR, QUIERO QUE TERMINE, YA NO ME IMPORTA - "__  
__El alcanzo la mesa donde el instrumento de plata había estado parado y la tiro también. Se rompió en pedazos en el suelo y las patas rodaron en diferentes direcciones.__  
__"Si te importa," dijo Dumbledore. El no se había inmutado o había hecho un solo movimiento para impedir que Harry demoliera su oficina. Su expresión era calmada, casi indiferente. "Te importa tanto que sientes como si sangraras hasta la muerte con del dolor".__  
__"¡YO - NO!" Harry grito, tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta se desgarraría, y por un segundo el quería lanzarse sobre Dumbledore romperlo también; Hacer pedazos esa calmada vieja cara, sacudirlo, herirlo, hacerlo sentir alguna pequeña parte del horror dentro de Harry.__  
__"Oh si, tu si," dijo Dumbledore, aun mas calmado. "Tu ahora has perdido a tu madre, tu padre, y la cosa mas cercana a una padre que has conocido. Claro que te importa."__  
__"USTED NO SABE COMO ME SIENTO!" Harry rugió. "USTED - PARADO AHI - USTED"__  
__Pero las palabras ya no eran suficientes, romper cosas no ayudaba mas. El quería correr, el quería seguir corriendo y nunca mirar atrás, el quería estar en cualquier lado en donde no pudiera ver esos ojos claros azules mirándolo, esa odiosa calmada vieja cara._

¿Se estaba comportando de la misma manera que Dumbeldore? Todo era horrible, era como si estuviera retrocediendo el tiempo, pero con los roles cambiados: George vivía lo que había vivido Harry ; y éste mostraba la experiencia de su ex director hasta cierto punto. El gemelo tenía razón ¿Quién era él para prohibirle sentir? Se odiaba, se odiaba hasta el punto de querer apuntarse con la varita y hacerse pedazos. Fijó la mirada en el gemelo, parecía sereno, parecía ansioso por que lo golpearan, sus ojos parecían pedirle a gritos que lo mataran, que lo ayudasen a reunirle con su hermano. Recordaba con mucha claridad cuando él había querido abrazar a la muerte de la misma manera en que George lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Lentamente soltó al hermano de Ron, por alguna razón sintió que los ojos le picaban… se sentía repulsivo, asqueroso…

Suavemente cayó al suelo abatido

.-Harry- Hermione le había tomado el brazo, intentando ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no le sostenían.

.-¡George… Oh _Georgie_!- La señora Weasley corrió a abrazar a su hijo que parecía no querer ser tocado por nadie.

Ginny, Ron y Percy miraban la escena pálidos y petrificados, era como si un basilisco hubiese posado su vista sobre ellos.

.-¿Qué te detuvo, Harry¿QUE MIERDA TE DETUVO POTTER?- Gritó George. Harry a duras penas levantó su mirada y lo miró a los ojos: Estaba llorando, el gemelo estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

.-¡Basta!- La señora Weasley le dio a su hijo un pequeño golpe en el hombro- No más peleas ¡Es suficiente!

.-Tienes razón, mamá- Para sorpresa de todos, George habló- Es suficiente: Me voy

Harry escuchó un jadeo proveniente de Hermione, que al parecer quiso decir algo, pero se arrepintió en el acto.

.-¿Estás loco?- Gritó Ginny enfadada.

.-No habla en serio. George no habla en serio ¿Verdad¡Diles, por Merlín!- Percy zamarreaba a su hermano que parecía no querer responder a nada.

Ron estaba paralizado, al lado de su madre que lloraba silenciosamente, parecía que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer o decir algo, el gemelo había tomado su varita y había desaparecido en un _plimp _que conmocionó a todos.

Durante muchos minutos nadie habló, solo se sentían los sollozos de la señora Weasley que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Harry no tuvo valor para mirar a nadie, tenía la mirada gacha, con el escozor en los ojos que quería dejar paso a sus lágrimas. No sintió como Percy le ponía una mano en el hombro, ni como Ron le susurraba que nada de eso era su culpa. Apenas y escuchó el saludo de _"Hola, familia"_ proveniente del señor Weasley que acababa de llegar del trabajo y que, seguramente no se había percatado de que el único de los gemelos que quedaba vivo, se había marchado de la comodidad del hogar.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa!!!**

¡¡¡Siiiii soy malvada!!! Mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, pero es que las semanas que pasaron tuve muchos exámenes y trabajos que hacer, que me quitaron tiempo para poder actualizar el fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que vaya valiendo la pena tanto esperar.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un tiempito y que me escribieron un review ¡Son geniales en verdad!

Bueno. Muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué demonios le pasa a George?

Como mucho de ustedes saben: Hago los fanfics de una manera más realista, no podía imaginarme a un George llorando como un magdalena todo el tiempo sin que sintiera algo de rabia. Muchos de nosotros cuando perdemos a un ser queridos pensamos ¿Por qué a nosotros? Y tenemos ganas de patear las sillas o cuanta cosa tenemos al frente nosotros. Sin contar de que (en algunos casos) queremos culpar a alguien y pensamos que nuestro dolor es único y que nadie más lo ha sentido, pero no es asi…

Cambiando de tema:

¡AL FIN HICE QUE HERMIONE APARECIERA!

-Prometo que en el próximo capítulo Ron y Herms hablarán o al menos... no podrán ignorar que están el uno frente al otro.

-Puede que en el capítulo siguiente también haya más Ginny y Harry…

-El bautizo de Ted… ammmm tendrás que esperar, aunque ya estoy haciendo ese capítulo.

**ANTES DE PASAR A LOS REVIEWS!**

**QUISIERA PEDIRLES SU OPINION**

¡Es que últimamente he querido hacer un Fanfic pero no se si escribir de Oliver Wood o Cedric Diggory ¿Qué opinan ustedes¿Hacemos una votación para saber cual escribo primero? Si quieren también pueden ustedes proponerme escribir sobre otro personaje de H.P ¡Eso! Besitos

¡Ahora si!

**AGRADECIMIENTO DE REVIEWS**

**Annie Parker:** Uyyyy jajja Muchas gracias por tu Review. La verdad es que en este capítulo no hay demasiado Ron/Hermione como me gustaría, pero es más que nada porque habían otras cosas más importantes, como el comportamiento de George. Pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo no te dejaré con las ganas.

**Ishidamon**¡Uyyyy que tierno de tu parte! Si, la verdad es que Frank Longbottom ha tenido una historia muy trágica. Es por eso que pensé que tal vez merecería tener un poquito de protagonismo -ya que Rowling no le ha dedicado ningún capítulo ¬¬ - Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y ¡Gracias en verdad! Por leerme. Espera un tantito el próximo capítulo y tal vez te encuentres con algo más de Ron Y Hermione

**Saralpp:** Uyyyy ¡Mi pequeña! Lamento que te haya hecho llorar –Creo que con este llorarás mas, pues ¡hasta yo lloré mientras lo escribía!- Espero que te guste este capítulo, que creo que es una de las cosas más fuertes que me ha tocado escribir. Sé que no demostraré tantos los sentimientos de los personajes como me hubiera gustado pero… ¡En fin¡Gracias! Un día de estos me pondré a leer tu fic y te mandaré mi review ¡Mejor lo leeré después de publicar este capi¿Vale?

**Lilith Van Garreth**: Amiwissss! Uyyy yu también estaba ocupadísima con la U, pero con este 18 (Tiqui tiqui tiiiii) ya es hora de descansar. Este capi es un poco triste jajaja tal vez un poco más triste que el anterior… ¡Pero en fin¡No es que me guste el sufrimiento! Pero es que el chap. Me quedó así sin proponérmelo jajajaj ¡Muchos besitos y abashitos!

**Hermioneyron**: No actualicé tan pronto como hubiese querido pero ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Espero que te guste, gracias por leerme y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, GUAPA.

**Jazu Potter**: Wow! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado la manera en que escribí el otro capítulo y que te haya gustado como transmití los sentimientos En verdad lo hice sin proponérmelo jajaja (humildemente te lo digo, quería dedicarle un chapter a Frank Longbottom… lo hice, pero jamás imaginé que me quedaría así. Lo reeleí y no pude disfrutar de la emoción que muchas sintieron porque me di cuenta que me había equivocado garrafalmente en gramática y un poco en ortografía así que decidí editarlo jajajaj)¡espero que no te pierdas y que sigas leyendo!

**Arcano:** Wow! Graciasss ¡Perdona mi demora! PERO LA UNI ME DEJO DEBASTADA JAJAJAJA. Espero que te guste este capi… y siiiii Hogwarts guarda aún muchos secretos y muchas aventuras ¿Crees que por vencer a Voldie nuestros héroes se quedarán sin aventuras? PUES NO!!!!!! JAJAJAJ en fin. Gracias y nos leemos

**Heit:** Gracias por leer mi fic, pequeña. Espero que sigas leyéndolo ¡Muchos besos!

**LittleVampi:** Amiga! Gracias Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajaja Obviamente escribiremos un fic juntas pero primero tienes que ayudarme a escribir mi fic de Wood! TQM

**Celina:** Gracias a ti por leer mi fic, pequeña. Uyyy siiii Rowling dejó muchas cosas en el tintero ¡Lastima que no haga un 8vo libro! A demás que no es justo ya que ella nos prometió un libro por cada año en Hogwarts y definitivamente ¡NO HUBO SÉPTIMO AÑO EN HOGWARTS! Ni para Harry ni para nadie… ya que los que estaban en Hogwarts y que no eran de Slytherin ¡Estaban todos escondidos! Y si no estaban escondidos estaban siendo buscados o en prisión ¬¬ ¡AUN ESPERO EL SEPTIMO CURSOOOO! Ejem! Me paso de tema jajaja Gracias por leerme ¡Gracias mil veces!

**MaryLPotter:** Siii a mí también me conmovió la promesa de Harry jajaja. Me encantó escribir esa parte ¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO! Y Buehhhhh siii ya aparecieron Ginny y Hermione, pero en el próximo capítulo se sabrá más de ellas ¡LO PROMETO! Besitos y gracias y NOS LEEMOS

**Bellapaola:** Graciassssss jajaja siiii Ron es muy lindo y todo lo demás pero no nos olvidemos de un detalle ¡ES UN HOMBREEE! Y como tal, me temo que es un bruto de primera… aunque si, me gustaría tener a alguien como él jajajaja. Se reconciliarán, si… jajaj no te preocupes, pequeña En el próximo capítulo veremos algo de ellos dos.

**Kate Reagen:** Graciassssssssssssssssss ammm sip, esa actitud de Ron fue muy dulce… ¡SI EL CHICO TIENE ALGO DE DULCE TAMBIEN! Aunque usted no lo crea: el pequeño Ronnie no es un troglodita por completo jajajajaja ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME NUEVAMENTE! Nos leemos pronto.

**-Whisper-**

**(Evanescence)**

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you´re here and it´s all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one´s here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_Don´t turn away  
(Don´t give in to the pain)  
Don´t try to hide  
(Though they´re screaming your name)  
Don´t close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don´t turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_I´m frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there´s much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if i will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_Don´t turn away  
(Don´t give in to the pain)  
Don´t try to hide  
(Though they´re screaming your name)  
Don´t close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don´t turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end, shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I´ve fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

_Don´t turn away  
(Don´t give in to the pain)  
Don´t try to hide  
(Though they´re screaming your name)  
Don´t close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don´t turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Don´t turn away, yeah  
Don´t try to hide  
Don´t close your eyes  
Don´t turn out the light_

_Don´t turn away, yeah  
Don´t try to hide  
Don´t close your eyes  
Don´t turn out the light_


End file.
